Akatsuki Hometime
by Amaya'chika'chan
Summary: Deidara is given a particular mission to complete with the rest of the Akatsuki finally at home. What kind of problems will this cause for the blonde? Only chapter One, Two, Three have been revised. Yaoi, Akatsuki/Deidara, OOC.
1. Revenga

So I have rewritten and reposted Deidara's Mission Akatsuki Hometime as simply Akatsuki Hometime. It needed to be brought into a more mature setting with more mature writing (at least I like to think so) – as I first wrote this when I was fourteen. I still hope you come to enjoy it – and let me know what you think!

~chika~chika~chika~

The shrill voice of one particular Akatsuki member resonated throughout the base as the Leader toothily smiled down at the voices owner. A fuming Deidara stood before Nagato's desk having first laughed at the prospect of such humility being forced on him – but as it sunk in that Leader-sama wasn't joking around, his anger grew.

"That's your solo mission, don't question me." The artist stomped his foot and curled his hands into fists. He stared back at Nagato, wishing he could punch those gleaming teeth out of his freaky pierced face. Deidara quickly lost his imposing stare when Zetsu rounded the corner into the office, stopping next to the Leader. Sucking air through his teeth, the bomber quietly spoke through harshly clenched teeth.

"You really want me to do everyone un?"

"I've already given you the details on this mission. You must meet all of my requirements, or you become plant food." Deidara shivered; the fear of being eaten competed easily with the fear of being turned into a wooden puppet by Sasori. Striking a slightly menacing glance at Zetsu, the blonde spun on one foot and sulked to the doorway.

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the dango would it un?" His hand on the wall as he turned to glare once more at the Leader

"How absurd – it has nothing to do with delicious pastries, or the fact that you ate ALL OF THEM even though they were specifically labelled as mine. This has more to do with your lack of active cooperation with Sasori on recent missions. Not to mention you have… specific qualifications for this task."

"So it's mostly about the dango un." Nagato's hand twitched violently as he thought about throwing the chair at Deidara to get him out of his office. Konan watched her lover from the other room with a delicate hand resting on the stone wall. She would intervene if he reacted rashly.

Deidara allowed himself a small smile when he saw the Leader's displeasure. Leaving the office he ran his nails down the porous rockwork – thinking of ways he could bribe Zetsu not to kill him. There was no way in hell he was degrading himself to sleeping with the entire Akatsuki because 'Leader said so'.

~chika~chika~chika~

"Did you really have to choose this way to get your revenge?" Nagato all but threw himself into his chair, attempting to soften his look as Konan stepped out of the darkness; Zetsu faced Leader silently and said nothing.

"Not only has he disrespected me, there's no punishment I've been able to hand out that he hasn't fucked up. When he's not performing properly, confining him to the base doesn't work – he just blows shit up. Setting him up with other partners hasn't worked – no one can stand his attitude. This is the last straw." Paper light footsteps made their way over to the now occupied leather chair. An ivory hand waved and suggested Zetsu's leave could be taken. As the giant plant man lumbered out of the doorway, Konan slid her arms around Nagato's broad shoulders and kissed his cheek lovingly.

"You don't even know if every other man in this place will accept this Nagato, I doubt you would sleep with him."

"My china doll have you met our other members? When Kisame's drunk he'll fuck absolutely anything, including the couch. I'd bet every ounce of life in my body that Hidan and Kakuzu are fucking. Just mentioning those three, Deidara won't have the energy to be mouthy or probably to continue his mission after them." Konan blew soft strands of hair out of her eyes and released him, knowing she wouldn't be able to repeal Deidara's punishment. The kid was strong, he'd figure out a way to get through this. She turned from the doorway to their bedroom and beckoned him with one painted finger, returning a grin to Nagato's face as he rose and followed her.

~chika~chika~chika~

As the door clicked back into place and Deidara realized Hiruko wasn't in its usual spot - he immediately tore off his cloak and half-heartedly threw it in the middle of the floor, uncaring of the fight it would likely cause with Sasori later. Shirtless and angered by the so called 'mission' Leader has entrusted him with, Deidara frantically tried to figure a way out of it. He didn't honestly believe that Zetsu would take the time out of his day to eat him, not when the plant man knew he was just as likely to eat pounds of explosive clay in the process.

'What kind of sick person do you need to be to make someone do this un…' The bomber thought as he sat down at the small desk to begin looking at his new designs for stealth bombs. Spiders were becoming boring – he needed something new. 'I wouldn't even know where to begin with this mission' Deidara opened and closed his hands, trying to manage two thought processes at the same time. 'Who thinks up those kinds of ideas un…' The blonde leaned back and stared at the bleak gray ceiling, pondering his very limited options.

"Could be fun… but could be dangerous un."

~chika~chika~chika~

Itachi glanced carefully around every corner with his Sharingan activated. Upon entering the base, he had been warned by a very angry looking puppet master that Tobi, of all people, had been especially irritating today, something to avoid at almost any cost. Sometimes the great Uchiha Itachi would rather give up his sight than be in the presence of Madara, or his other personality Tobi. It was far too completely ridiculous.

"ITAACHI-SAAAAN!" The Uchiha tensed and continued facing away from his uncle otherwise known as the masked idiot.

"Ohayo gozai masu, Tobi-kun." All hope of retreat was gone, Itachi drowned in his fate.

"Ne, Itaaaachiiii, can Tobi ask a question?" Crimson eyes whirled as Itachi fought to keep from incinerating the oversized kid, something that would likely irritate the other side of him.

"Tch."

"Okaaaaai. Why do you have a pretty picture of Deidara-sempai in your room?" Itachi turned slowly with a clenched jaw and wide red eyes.

"Seventy two hours of torture Madara, or you give back the picture and forget you ever saw it." The orange mask tilted to the left and released an odd giggle.

"What`s wrong Itachi? Worried that Deidara-senpai will find out how badly you waaaaant him?" The shrill voice deepened as he spoke. 'Tobi' reached for his mask, and with his anger still burning, Itachi watched with disinterest as he looked at the mature face that so easily mirrored his own.

"I won`t tell blondie if you do one thing for me." Madaara stared intently at the younger Uchiha, who slowly released the Sharingan – letting the red bleed from his dark hazel eyes.

"I would talk to Leader before you try anything with the blonde; something tells me you could have anything you want from him, even if he doesn't." Madaara replaced the mask over his face.

"Just give me the picture back, I don't know or care about what you're playing at." Madara held up the picture of Deidara, it was the only one Itachi had been able to get without the bomber knowing. Itachi took the picture carefully and sneered at his uncle before carrying on to his own room.

~chika~chika~chika~


	2. On Pain of Death

Deidara bolted upright from his short lived doze at his desk. He glanced around the room only to nearly jump out of his skin as his eyes adjusted enough to see a figure in the corner. Deidara slid off the chair and landed none too gracefully on the floor, reaching quickly for his clay.

″What the fuck un?″ The figure slowly moved away from the corner. Anyone else might have been intimidated at the sight of Hiruko's hulking figure standing in their room. But since Deidara knew the man that controlled it, he was more interested in why Sasori had just been standing there for Gods know how long.

″Danna what the fuck.″ The bulk of the huge puppet shifted and shook as Sasori stepped out of it.

″If I had wanted to scare you I would have put centipedes in your bed, like Hidan did last April.″ He moved quickly to avoid being hit with the tiny clay bomb that was tossed at his head. It exploded against the wall, small amounts of rock crumbling to the floor.

″Yeah, Nagato's going to kill you."

″Shut up un, it was your fault, and you're an ass.″ Rolling his mahogany eyes, Sasori began undoing his cloak, rolling his shoulders until they cracked. Deidara picked himself up off the ground; nearly running into Sasori as he had ended up standing before him in nothing more than his black pants. Tossing the heavy cloak back onto his bed he didn't miss the stare he was receiving from Deidara.

″Miss me, Dei? I wasn't gone that long.″ The Akasuna was smirking at him in that dead sexy way and Deidara wasn't really sure if he wanted to deal with a horny Sasori tonight. Deidara blinked and closed his mouth, which he hadn't realized had been hanging open.

″Fuck you Danna un.″ He sat back down on the chair, pretending to stare intently at his drawings, having only completed a new design for another spider bomb before he'd fallen asleep. Not hearing any more snide remarks from the puppet, Deidara chanced a look upwards at his partner. Sasori had completely turned his back on him and was tinkering with something on the front of Hiruko. Deidara had been left to his own devices, at least for now.

~chika~chika~chika~

Itachi had planned on sleeping throughout the night, having just come back from a mission. But as the door to his room slammed open he barely had time to open his eyes before Kisame had jumped onto the bed and was lying next to him.

″Itachi-san, no one told me you were back.″ With narrowed eyes and the full intent to kill the shark laying beside him, Itachi pushed the covers back and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, facing away from the nuisance and blinking around for his shirt.

″Yes Kisame, I've been back for a whole three hours. Now go away and let me sleep.″ Kisame pulled two bottles from beside the bed, swinging them behind Itachi.

″Wanna celebrate coming home first?"

″No Kisame, I do not want to drink or do anything with you, I want to sleep.″ The only thing stopping Itachi from killing Kisame was the warning that Leader had given everyone before he left. After Sasori and Deidara had gotten into such a huge fight that it incapacitated them both for weeks, no one was allowed to mutilate, kill or maim their partners, as there were less opportunities to replace them.

″Come on Itachi-san, it'll be fine, you'll need to relax a little after that long trip."

″I said no.″ Calmly but with an underlying threat, Itachi pulled the band from around his wrist and began retying his hair into a ponytail.

″How much have you been drinking before now, Kisame?" He heard a dark chuckle and knew that leaving might be the best course of action for now. Kisame was irritating when he was drunk, and with an already insatiable sex drive - he would never take no for an answer.

His fears were confirmed when a pair of firm hands made their way around Itachi's unclothed waist, and a relatively intoxicated Kisame breathed against his neck.

"Enough to still know you want me Itachi." The raven shuddered and wriggled away from him, pushing himself off the bed and away from the fish.

"Don't start this Kisame. I'm not in the mood." Kisame continued to grin, flashing his teeth and still moving towards him.

"Well get in the mood."

~chika~chika~chika~

″Danna un?″ Deidara asked into the dark room, the light from the tiny window in the rock had faded a while ago. It must have been a few hours since Sasori had woken Deidara up the first time. The Akasuna slept soundly in the bed beside the desk, forcing Deidara to watch very carefully what he was doing. Getting up from the chair quietly, Deidara slid bare foot to the door and slowly pulled it open. He was honestly afraid to make any noise and wake someone up. Last time Deidara had crashed down the hallway on his way to the kitchen he had been chased around the base by three very aggravated men with weapons. Deidara still couldn't quite look at Hidan the same after that because the Jashinist slept in the nude.

The only noise around the base was the near silent sound of Deidara's feet hitting the stone floor. The hallway was awfully dark aside from the light he could see still beaming from the kitchen before him.

For some people, a mess is tolerable; and for others they completely enjoy wallowing in filth. Deidara was not one of either of those people. Standing in the doorway staring at the hurricane of a mess, the bomber growled and kicked an overly full bag of garbage in the entrance way over.

″Why am I the only sanitary person in this place un?″ Deidara stepped delicately over the overflowing garbage bags, bottles and other various broken things. He sought out the last bottle of Jones, glancing once at the bottle of vodka, but deciding against it. He was already in enough trouble as it was. As he twisted the cap off, Deidara nearly dropped the bottle once a crash from down the hallway echoed throughout the base. When nothing attacked him or crashed again he relaxed and kicked the fridge door shut behind him.

Stepping back over the debris, Deidara cautiously moved along the wall, starting back to his room. But a yelp rang down the hallway, followed by another quieter thump - this time much closer to him. Deidara stopped tried to peer through the darkness at which room he was nearest.

″Kisame and Itachi`s room un?″

~chika~chika~chika~


	3. Slight Misunderstanding

″Kisame get off me! ″ Itachi pushed hard against the larger man's shoulders, but he wouldn't remove himself from the raven's neck. In a fair fight, Itachi would have no problem demolishing Kisame, chakra powerhouse or not. But this lumbering drunk was a hell of a lot heavier when Itachi barely had the energy to be awake, and when the larger man could barely control his own motor functions.

Sharp teeth once again dug into his sensitive skin. His throat was stinging and slick with saliva. Itachi groaned and tried to pull away from the unwanted advances.

"You're so loud Itachi-san.″ He bared his teeth and threw a hard punch to the side of Kisame's head. The blue man stumbled sideways from Itachi, leaving the Uchiha free to try to make it for the door. But as he jumped onto the bed to reach the other side, Kisame tackled him from behind and pinned his hands awkwardly above his head.

"I love it when you fight back." The larger man's body was radiating heat. Face down on the bed, Itachi didn't have much chance for fighting back anymore.

"Kisame I'm not messing around. Get the fuck off." His composure was nearly gone, he wasn't afraid of the larger man but he refused to become his bitch. Kisame chuckled and ran his free hand up Itachi's naked back, still holding his arms down with the other.

"You can't say you're not enjoying this." The free hand made its way to his hip, passed the top of Itachi's pants and starting playing with his flaccid cock. The Uchiha bit his lip and tried to pull his hands away from being restrained, resisting the urge to give in to the attention. He willed his body to stop reacting, just as Kisame grabbed a rough hold of his dick and began stroking, rubbing the head slowly and agonizingly. This eliciting nothing but a whimper from Itachi, Kisame growled and pulled himself onto his knees above Itachi, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"C'mon love, you know you want this." Itachi snorted, his options were limited. Allow Kisame to make a fool out of him, or miraculously fight him off.

"This had better be quick, Kisame." He muttered back, relaxing the tension in his arms. The man above him snickered and ran his rough tongue up the side of Itachi's neck. The hand that had made itself busy with Itachi's dick began pulling down his loose sweat pants. The Uchiha rested his chin awkwardly on the bed and grimaced when Kisame bit back down on his shoulder, causing him to tense up.

"Ah, Itachi, I love these times when we're alone..." Kisame released him and began loosening the belt on his pants, clumsily undressing in front of him. Itachi's eyes went wide as he thought again frantically. There had to be something he had enough energy to do…

Itachi mentally slapped himself and subtlety made a few quick hand-signs, replacing himself with a low-chakra clone. With his signals he left one command in the clone's thoughts. _Obey_.

The shark's brain processing power wasn't at 100% capacity while sober, but drunk he was easily convincible even by his own standards. Itachi snuck a hateful glance around the corner from the open bathroom in their room, watching Kisame crawl back on top of his clone and beginning to kiss him.

Itachi turned away from the scene and turned on the hot water in the shower – relying on the clone's capacity to listen to keep Kisame occupied.

~chika~chika~chika~

Deidara couldn't believe that he had stood outside their bedroom listening to that happen; he also hadn't imagined that Itachi would get it on with Kisame. He hadn't been able to hear what they were saying, but he was sure he didn't want to know.

It wasn't like he could dictate who Itachi did or didn't sleep with. He certainly hadn't been able to help it that he himself had occasionally thought about the Uchiha romantically after he'd initiated him into the Akatsuki. It had started as blind anger at losing the fight to such an arrogant fuck. But under that there was just something about the older man that really made Deidara's knees weak, that had deterred him from trying to hurt Itachi in that fight.

But now that Deidara had the pleasure of hearing what they did together, he didn't feel like going to sleep anymore. The pop bottle in his hand sat empty, so back to the kitchen he went. The lack of an empty trashcan or free surface left either the floor or atop the already festering piles of stinking garbage. He tried to place it gently on top of one of the bags, but watched horrified as it rolled off the bag and crashed into pieces.

He didn't move, waiting for the slaughter that was likely about to come after him. With eyes clenched shut, Deidara slid around the corner back into the hallway but shuffled the opposite direction from his room and into the living room. In the windowless stone room there were no discernible shapes, so from memory Deidara attempted to slump onto the couch, but instead ran into the stone table and fell into the dusty cushions.

"If no one woke up to Kisame and Itachi fucking each other's brains out, no one will notice me slowly dying here un." He brushed his bangs out of his face, although it didn't change the fact that he still couldn't see in the dark. Twisting around on the couch, he tried to right himself and find a comfortable position. He closed his eyes, finally allowing himself to relax into the rough cushions…

"What was that?" The almost-asleep blonde shivered at the sound of the other's voice. Either he was about to die, or be tortured slowly, or worse…

"Like I give a shit un, come and fight me if your sleep was that fucking important to you." Deidara was instantly poised to fight. The figure, that was only slightly darker than the dimly gray hallway, moved from the entranceway to the end of the couch, passing the end table that Deidara hadn't previously noticed.

"I don't care about how much noise you made, what did you hear regarding Kisame and I?" Deidara blinked rapidly, the adrenaline that had struck him in the prospect of a fight slowly turned to panic. Itachi was in the living room with him, alone, at night. Now his heart was pounding an uncomfortable beat in his chest.

"I-I didn't hear anything un…"

"That's not what you just said Deidara." His voice was calm but sharp; Deidara was frozen standing in front of the couch, the backs of his knees touching the cushions as he backed up slightly.

"Look, I know it's not any of my business un. I didn't hear anything I'd repeat." Itachi didn't make a sound; he took two steps closer and loomed over Deidara, watching the blonde carefully. The raven's features were barely discernible to the younger man in the dark, but he was certainly anything but pleased.

Deidara didn't consider himself a weak man, but he didn't want to be in the same situation he was before, fighting Itachi without wanting to hurt him – while the other man had a no-holds-bared kind of mentality. Not to mention starting a fight now in the middle of the base was sure to wake everyone.

"There was nothing to hear, Kisame was in there alone. Besides…" Itachi was unbearably close to Deidara, the blonde was straining himself to lean away from the other man. "Why should I care what you think anyways?" His balance was thrown off, and Deidara slumped onto the couch with Itachi leaning over him.

Itachi hadn't had much trouble ridding himself of the problem with Kisame once his fatigue had ebbed away. However keeping Deidara's respect and fear of him was a different problem. He enjoyed how Deidara had given in during their first fight, the way he knew the blonde stared after him.

"It doesn't matter what I think Itachi-sama un." Deidara stared wide-eyed back up at the raven, not knowing whether he should try to make it back to his room or stay and face imminent torture at the hands of an Uchiha. The older man leaned in closer, his hands resting on the back of the couch on either side of Deidara's head. Every move was slow, calculated, and intimidating; the slightly terrified look on blonde's face made Itachi smirk. This was too easy for him.

"So how much did you hear?" The blonde swallowed and clenched his hands,

"You and Kisame un… getting… friendly."

"Does that bother you?" Another series of thuds echoed down the hall from Kisame and Itachi's room, whatever Deidara's response had been it was replaced by a confused glance back towards the hall.

"What the fuck un?" Itachi snickered and pushed away from the couch, sliding onto it beside Deidara instead.

"Kisame's a drunk and insatiable; you really think I would get with an ignorant fucker like that?" Deidara tried to cover his shock. Here he'd been, jealous and scared, when it hadn't really meant anything. The Uchiha no longer had a game to play with him, so he'd now lost interest.

"You stupid fucker un!" Deidara jumped onto Itachi with one hand wrapped around his neck, the other planted firmly against the wall. The raven met the bared teeth and piercing eyes with a humour-laced stare.

"So it would have bothered you if I had slept with Kisame?" Deidara blinked rapidly and wished whole heartedly he could let himself beat the smug grin off his face.

"Fuck you un." He moved to slid off Itachi's lap, but was met with his wrist clutched in a tight grasp instead. Itachi pulled him face to face once more, his free hand moving to pull Deidara towards him – resting on his lower back.

"What un?"

~chika~chika~chika~


	4. Mission Begins(NotRevised)

Well~ here's the second part to the last chapter, because it was getting pretty long lol. Technically Deidara begins his mission in this chap. Bwaahaa I'm evil.

Oh and I forgot, it may seem like I'm Deidara-bashing (considering im whoring him out to the entire Akatsuki) but I'm not lol. He's my favorite character 3.

_"What un?"_

Itachi grinned as he pulled away from the blonde's ear. Deidara was shocked to say the least, he had expected to be incinerated by now. But Itachi was grinning,

"You heard me, now about Kisame." The grin disappeared and Deidara shrunk back against the wall.

"That was boredom, and Kisame's love of alcohol. NOT what I want us to have." Still perplexed Deidara wriggled his hands and the tongues on them rolled out, accidently licking Itachi in the process. The blonde blushed and Itachi smirked, leaning forwards again, their lips almost touching.

"Seems you already get the idea." Deidara really didn't get it, but was thinking it through like a machine trying to figure it out. 'Kay, so he isn't with, nor does he like Kisame un…So why am I still up against a wall un?' Itachi tilted his head and brushed Deidara's lips with his own briefly.

And it finally clicked.

"Oh un……" Deidara blushed harder and pulled on his still trapped hands. Itachi just shook his head and pecked Deidara's lips once more. He was enjoying this, but Deidara wasn't. He tried to lean up to Itachi's lips but his arms held him back.

"'Tachiii un." Itachi drank in the sight of the blonde before him pouting. His bottom lip stuck cutely out just begging to be sucked on. Itachi licked his lips and continued his torture, lightly kissing the blonde and pulling back when he leaned in for more. Finally Deidara had had enough and leaned back against the wall.

"Isn't your arm tired yet un?" Itachi looked up at his hand that still tightly held the blonde's together. He smiled and stared at Deidara.

"Nope." The smaller man huffed and looked anywhere but Itachi. Figuring he had bugged Deidara enough, the Uchiha used his free left hand to force the blonde to face him again. Closing the space between them, Itachi moved his lips against the others slowly. Nibbling on the bottom one, Deidara whimpered and opened his mouth. Itachi didn't let Deidara fight back, plunging his tongue in and out of the blonde's mouth. Deidara moaned and pulled against Itachi's grip again, wanting to feel the body that looked so good. Itachi released his hands and chuckled when they immediately flew to tighten around his neck. With both hands now free, Itachi slid up Deidara's shirt and rubbed the soft skin underneath. Moaning lowly, Deidara broke the kiss and moved his mouth down Itachi's neck. This surprised the raven, but he smirked and lifted his head up so the blonde had better access.

Just as Deidara was getting used to the idea of Itachi being so close, the raven smirked and pulled away from him completely. Deidara looked after him with confusion, and Itachi smiled and turned away from him.

"I'll see you tomorrow Dei-chan, get some rest." Deidara's face went from confused to frustrated and he stuck his tongue out at the Uchiha before stomping down the hallway. Itachi watched him go, and left down the same hall to go back into his room. As he reached the door he looked just in time to see Hidan come running out of his room after Deidara yelling about making noise. The poor blonde turned around, squeaked, and booked it for his room. Again, the Jashinist wasn't wearing pants…

"Itachiiiiiiii…" A pained whimper called to him from inside his room, and he made a split second decision that he would be sleeping on the couch in the living room.

~chika~chika~chika~

"Get back here you fucking fruit I swear to Jashin I'm going to fucking rip your arms off and fucking torch them so Kuzu CAN'T sew them back on." Deidara bolted into his darkened room just as Hidan caught up with him, resulting in the priest hitting the door full force. The blonde slid down to the floor and listened for a sign that Hidan was leaving. But in fact he was unconscious on the floor outside the room. He wasn't going anywhere for a long time.

"After all that noise I made before un… Hidan's an idiot…" Deidara banged his head off of the door, then stopped when he remembered Sasori was still sleeping. Huffing, Deidara got up and rubbed his head 'okay bad idea un'. Upon reaching his bed, the blonde peeled off his shirt and crawled under his feather-down cover.

"Stupid Itachi, there's no way in hell I can complete this mission now un." Deidara buried his head in the pillow and closed his eyes, thinking about the Uchiha. The long dark hair, his eyes, Deidara bit his lip and opened his eyes again.

"GWAAAAAA!" He jumped up and slid away from the edge of his bed, away from the red-head standing there looking amused.

"What? Did I scare you Dei?" Sasori sat on the edge of the other's bed and tilted his head.

"As a matter of fucking fact you did un!" The blonde's heart pulsed loudly in his chest as it tried in vain to still its frantic beats. As Deidara's breathing slowed he relaxed and addressed the real problem.

"What are you doing up un? I thought you went to bed." Sasori was staring at the floor, the fringe of his blood red hair covering his eyes.

"I did, but then you left. I was going to go after you, but Konan came and said Leader-sama needed to speak with me." With lightening speed Deidara hardly caught sight of him as he ended up somehow directly beside the blonde. Deidara tensed as the red-head chuckled lowly.

"Did you forget to tell me about something Deidara, a mission maybe?" The blonde tried to shrink away from the puppet master, but was stopped by the wall to the right and behind him. Sasori moved as Deidara moved, trapping him in place.

"N-no un. Leader told me to do something but I'm going to him tomorrow and telling him that I can't un." Sasori put on a fake pout and inched his face closer to Deidara's. The only reason Deidara wasn't totally screaming rape was because whenever Sasori did this, it usually meant he was extremely mad at him. Deidara didn't feel like ending up made of wood tonight.

"Bullshit, Leader told me all about your mission. And I have to admit, I'm surprised you didn't turn it down when he gave it to you." He placed his hand on Deidara's right cheek and made him to face the other direction as Sasori leaned in closer to his ear, making Deidara shiver and attempt to pull away.

"Maybe you want to do this mission, it does sound like fun." Sasori looked down at the exposed skin before him. He run his tongue up the side of Deidara's neck making the blonde whimper and shove Sasori off.

"I told you that I'm not doing the mission anymore Danna un." Sasori blinked before moving fast and pinning Deidara against the wall.

"You're not going to give up this mission Deidara, your ego's going to get the better of you again. So," Sasori got up from Deidara's bed and straightened himself out.

"When you're done talking to Leader tomorrow come and see me. You can start your mission here." With a grin he left to his side of the room and silence ensued. Deidara was completely fazed, and then annoyed. Sasori didn't think he would be able to stand up to Leader. But this whole thing was ridicules because Deidara was sure now that this was punishment for eating the last dango. Curling up back inside his covers, Deidara let himself forget about this stupid mission, and dreamed about Itachi.

~chika~chika~chika~

And here we go…its funny because I had this story written out on paper first, and I've changed so much in the typed version they're almost not even the same story.

Thank you again to black55widow and Glasgow-Smile for being my only reviewers! But I still need requests because I have no idea which pairing to do after Saso/Dei




	5. Snap(NotRevised)

I'm really sorry this took so long lol it was really hard for me to write, and I had a lot to think about these last couple weeks. Enjoy!

~chika~chika~chika~

"Hidan?" Sasori stood in the doorway staring down at the very pissed off (very naked) Jashinist. Deidara stood behind him trying to peer over his shoulder, both in their Akatsuki cloaks waiting for the idiot to get out of the way. Hidan shook his head and blinked before looking up.

"The fuck you fuckers looking at?" Deidara turned his head away to hide his blush as Hidan got up. The priest snickered and turned away from them,

"Don't start drooling blondie; puppet-boy might get angry." Deidara snapped his jaw shut and looked away before Sasori turned his gaze on him. Deidara whistled and pushed past his Danna hoping to get the stupid meeting over with and talk to Leader. With a frustrated sigh, Sasori continued after Deidara in thought.

~chika~chika~chika~

"Well, glad to see someone's comfortable. Mind getting the fuck up?" Kakuzu stared down at the silver-haired man who had come out of nowhere to glomp him. Throwing his head back onto the pillow he growled.

"Kuzuuuuuu I'm tired!" The latter rolled his eyes and pushed Hidan off him completely. Standing up, he noticed Hidan's lack of clothes and turned away quickly.

"Fuck Hidan you have to stop sleeping naked!" The shorter man gave him a sly look and got up to pull his cloak on.

"Shut up jack-ass, I know you fucking love it when I go around in my birthday suit." Kakuzu barred his teeth and suddenly pushed Hidan back against the wall with so much force it sent a trickle of blood flying out of his mouth. Bringing his face up close, Kakuzu stared at Hidan with severe anger.

"I am SO not in the fucking mood for your shit-headedness. If you piss me off even once today, I will dismember you and not put you back together." Slamming him once more against the wall Kakuzu released the other's neck and made to leave for the meeting.

"Fucking pussy, next time break my neck if you're going to grab me like that." Hurriedly wrapping his arms around Kakuzu's neck he leaned up and dug his teeth into the soft flesh of his neck.

"It would be so much hotter not being able to breathe when you fuck me."

"You're twisted Hidan..." Kakuzu groaned against the treatment of his neck and allowed himself one second of weakness. He grabbed Hidan and crashed their lips together, sending Hidan into shock. Kakuzu used this opportunity to wriggle his tongue into the hot cavern and suck the other's tongue into his mouth.

"...and you know I like it like that." Hidan moaned and returned his arms to their place around Kakuzu's neck. But just when Hidan thought that for once he was going to allow them be late Kakuzu broke away and pulled the shorter man through the doorway to their meeting.

~chika~chika~chika~

"...this is my army of S-ranked criminals… TOBI DO NOT EAT THAT!!!" The moronic orange thing put one of Deidara's clay spiders down and looked around to see who he was talking to.

"Were you talking to Tobi Leader-saaaaaaan?" The orange-head man was very close to smacking his head off of the table when Kakuzu (dragging Hidan behind him) came in and took their spots. Deidara took his attention away from Itachi and glared intently at Pein. Kisame stopped staring at Itachi also long enough to notice that there was something else going on.

"I'm glad I finally got your attention... Alright, no updates on the Jinchuriki other than the Nine Tails, seems the one Kisame and Itachi were stalking has Jiraiya as his trainer, and the purple snake idiot has the other Uchiha. So we have to wait for that to unfold. The Kyuubi will be able to manifest itself better when Uzumaki is done with his training. Plus..." Pein looked at Deidara with humour and raised his voice.

"Deidara has a mission that will require all Akatsuki to suspend outside missions until his is complete. Think of it as...relax time." The blonde being named stared daggers at the pierced man, who merely checked his nails and nodded to Konan when she whispered something to him.

"Oh yeah, and don't hold back on him." Deidara's face turned bright red as every member of Akatsuki turned to stare at him. Konan shook her head and gave Deidara an apologetic look. Leader waved his hand and turned his back on them.

"Alright, the monthly bore-fest is over, go be imbeciles elsewhere." Being used to Pein degrading them they all got up and turned to leave. Only Deidara remained, ready to blow Leader and everyone else in the base to hell (AN – which he's going to have to do anyways lol).

"Leader-sama." Pein grinned and faced the blonde,

"So, how's the mission going?" Deidara cringed.

"I'm not doing it un." But Leader didn't even frown,

"Oh yes you are." Deidara narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, NO, I am not un." Pein happily disappeared for a second in a puff of smoke before returning, but not alone. Deidara's widened before he remembered why he hadn't refused in the first place. There stood Zetsu, glaring at him with the fury of a starved rabid dog.

"What was that DeiDei-chan?" Cringing, the blonde turned away from the Leader in hopeless defeat. Zetsu stopped glaring at him and turned to take the hundred dollars from Pein.

"Is there a reason we have to continue to scare him? **Yeah why can't we just eat him?**"

"Because he wouldn't learn anything from it, plus you do get to eat him later...hehe." Zetsu looked at the Leader with confusion, before deciding they didn't care and walked away.

~chika~chika~chika~

"I can't believe we have to stay here while that whore does his fucking mission. I'm losing a shitload of money from this..." Poor Kakuzu hung his head as he sat on the bed. Hidan stood a few metres away from him with nothing resembling sympathy on his face. The he grinned suddenly and plopped himself next to the bigger man.

"Well than why the hell don't we make it move faster by helping out with his fucking mission?" Kakuzu glared at the other man with confusion.

"Moron, we don't even know what his mission is!" But Hidan only laughed and shifter closer to Kakuzu.

"Yes, we actually do..."

~chika~chika~chika~

Sasori had stripped himself of his cloak and now lay peacefully staring at the ceiling in nothing more than his black pants. He knew Leader wouldn't let Deidara back out of the mission, which was great for him, because as much as he tried to make it seem like he hated the blonde, Sasori wanted nothing more than to have him on his back, screaming his name in ecstasy. Sasori grinned as his frequent fantasy came to mind.

While Sasori day-dreamed of making the blonde say and do obscene things, Deidara walked through the door and stopped when he saw Sasori laying on his bed with a smile on his face. Sighing, the bomber shoved off his cloak and made for the door as quick as he could, he wanted to go find Itachi before this started to get difficult.

"And where are you going?" Deidara froze as the ice-chipped voice called to him. Facing the re-head again he hung his head and shrugged.

"None of your damn business un." Sasori growled and propped himself up on one arm while the other reached out for Deidara. Seeing this, Deidara forced himself to walk forwards, reached Sasori and placing himself at a distance from the other. Sasori let himself calm down before taking a hold of Deidara's wrist and pulling him up to be face to face with him. Deidara let Sasori do this, all the while only thinking about how Zetsu would eat him if he didn't finish this mission. The Akasuna searched Deidara's face with his eyes and saw that he was afraid of him. Besides the look of thought on his features, there was the slightly terrified side that completely gave him away.

"Dei..." With that Deidara looked up at the sound of his all-of-a-sudden-popular nickname. Sasori studied him a moment more before bringing their lips together. Deidara considered fighting it, but when Sasori nibbled at his bottom lip and continued to stare at him Deidara gave in immediately and let his eyes slid shut. Grinning into the kiss, Sasori let his instincts take over and pulled Deidara against him, letting the cloth rub against the wood of his chest. Sighing, Deidara moved against Sasori's lips, trying to gain the upper hand. But as Sasori noticed this, he dipped his tongue into the accepting mouth and fought back. Deidara realized that he had lost when Sasori flipped him over onto his back and devoured his mouth. Moaning, Deidara let his hands run up Sasori's chest and rest on his shoulders, pulling him down to kiss him harder. Sasori chuckled and let the blonde have his mouth back, only to have to give up his ear. The puppet kneaded the soft flesh between his teeth before sucking slowly on the lobe.

"Hnnnnnn." Deidara hummed with his eyes closed. Sasori moved down, needing to get to what he really wanted fast. The bomber below him had nothing against the fast pace, he too wanted to get this over with. Leaving reddening bites down Deidara's now unclothed chest, Sasori looked up to stare at the blonde. Out of breath and panting, Deidara continued to stare at the ceiling with glazed over eyes, whether from pleasure or just fazing it out, Sasori wasn't sure.

"Deidara-chan?" With that Deidara snapped back to the present he was met with glaring hazel eyes boring into him.

"Why'd you stop Danna un?" Sasori grinned widely and hooked his fingers into the waistband of his pants and teasingly pulled them down. Deidara looked away and tried to hold in his moan when Sasori brushed his fingers against the growing hard on. Smirking, the red-head grabbed a hold of it and pumped harshly, making Deidara lose control of his vocals and cry out. He rested the other hand on Deidara's hip as he kicked out of his own pants. While the blonde was preoccupied, Sasori didn't waste any time slicking up his own fingers with saliva and watching Deidara's face as he inched the first one into his entrance. Deidara realized what was going on and tensed, trying to close his legs and move away. But with Sasori's hand on his hip he was kept in place and forced to endure the stretching. Whimpering, Deidara tried to wriggle his hips to get used to the strange feeling. Sasori took this as a sign he was ready for more and forced the second one in.

"S-Sori!" The puppet ignored Deidara's plea and flexed the two digits as far as he could before adding the third. Panting, the bomber finally relaxed his muscles and pushed down to take in more. Sasori was surprised but thrust them in roughly. Having gotten tired of waiting, Sasori pulled his fingers out and moved up along Deidara's body.

"Turn over Deidara." The blonde blinked and did as he was told, twisting himself onto his stomach under Sasori. Situated on his hands and knees, Deidara clenched his eyes shut and waited for what he knew was coming. Sasori forcefully gripped Deidara's hips and eased himself in, attempting to be as careful as he could, but need was beginning to overpower emotion and Sasori reached up and grabbed Deidara's hair as he thrust himself in completely. He waited, but not for long before pulling back out and beginning a steady fast pace.

"D-Danna…..!" Deidara couldn't take it; pain and pleasure at once didn't bode well with the blonde. But Sasori didn`t notice the blonde`s plight as he grabbed the other`s member and roughly timed pumping with his thrusts.

"Dei, come for me." Was whispered into his ear. Deidara whined and arched his back downwards, his whole body moving with the force of Sasori's thrusts. Sasori thumbed the slit of Deidara's cock hard and ran his slick tongue between his shoulder blades. Within a few more thrusts Deidara came, biting his lip hard enough to start it bleeding. As spent as he was, he really just wanted Sasori to finish so he could go and talk to Itachi. But Sasori realized his attention had been taken off of him and thrust harder into him. Gasping, Deidara tried to move away but again was stopped by Sasori's hands. The licking and turned into grinding biting and the blonde involuntarily felt himself go hard again.

"nnnn Sasori please!" The red head growled and grinded his teeth as he came hard. Riding out the orgasm he didn't forget about Deidara's new problem. Grinning, he shook his head to clear it and watched the still panting blonde. He smiled and turned his head to side to look at Sasori.

"Tell me your going to finish this un…" Sasori wouldn't have it any other way obviously, and he leaned back over the blonde to nip lightly along his shoulder, soothing it over with kisses.

"Course Deidara-chan." He grasped the half hard member once more and stroked slowly, hoping to make this moment last for Deidara. Not knowing of course he was trying to get this over with. But, none the less the blonde had to admit he was enjoying himself. Sasori jerked once hard and then pulled away completely, leaving Deidara alone with his pleasure. He looked back questioningly at Sasori, who took the chance to force Deidara onto his back, immediately taking the organ into his mouth. Shocked but pleased, Deidara leaned back into the bed and groaned.

"S-Sasori no Danna…" He moaned as the red head expertly deep throated him and sucked hard. Placing his hands on the blondes hips, Sasori flicked his tongue into the slit and lightly worked the underside with his teeth. This all leaving Deidara a moaning heap on the bed. It wasn't long before Sasori had him coming a second time, and he swallowed it all, licking whatever dribbled down his chin.

"Dei you taste good." With a devilish smirk on his face he crawled up Deidara's body to lay atop him. The blonde panted and tried to catch his breath again as Sasori leaned in to initiate another kiss.

Itachi frowned from the open doorway and cleared his throat when he felt it was necessary. While Deidara nearly jumped out of his skin under Sasori, the puppet master slowly turned his head towards the door and smirked.

"Yes Uchiha?" Itachi narrowed his eyes at the both of them, and Deidara's face went completely red with shame.

"Just came to talk to Deidara, but I see you two are busy." Sasori laughed and ran his forefinger down Deidara's chest unconsciously.

"Very." Deidara was about ready to crawl into a hole and die. Sasori didn't cease his grin as Itachi pushed himself away from the wall he was leaning on and tried to stop himself from killing Sasori.

"Wanna join Itachi?" The raven scoffed and stole one last glance at Deidara before walking away. The blonde tensed his jaw before letting out a long sigh and pushing Sasori off of him.

"Aw Dei-chan, I was just playing." Sasori laid back on his bed and grinned insanely. Deidara pulled his pants on and glared at the red head wordlessly. He had nothing to say that was intelligent, so he didn't say anything. Grabbing his floored shirt he pulled it on as he ran out the door after Itachi.

~chika~chika~chika~

Hokay lol, this chapter took me forever so I hope you like it! Lol the lemon lacked but it's all you get fotr Sasori/Deidara. Next pairing, HIDAN/KAKUZU/DEIDARA!!!!

Blek…


	6. Over Taking The Norm(NotRevised)

You know when you have to kick yourself to write a fic. I'm there lol. Hopefully the chapters following this won't take as long. Thank you to all who reviewed! Even the anonymous douche-bag!

~chika~chika~chika~

"Itachi!" Deidara yelled after the Uchiha, who didn't even falter in his step. The blonde huffed and ran towards him, glomping and pinning him to the floor.

"Deidara get off me!"

"But I need to explain un..." Itachi shook his head and shoved Deidara off of him.

"You don't need to explain anything; I suppose I should have thought of this before..." Deidara tilted his head and watched as Itachi got up, dusting himself off.

"Thought of what un?" The raven didn't look at Deidara; he began walking away while answering.

"You're partnered with Sasori, it would make sense that you would fall for him. I just should have considered it before." Deidara blinked and bolted up from his sitting position. Following after Itachi, he thought quickly how to convince Itachi otherwise. He truly didn't like Sasori, the way Itachi didn't like Kisame. But Itachi also didn't know about the mission.

"Itachi, I didn't want to do that with Sasori Danna un. Leader made me!" Sitting on the couch, Itachi ignored the sorrowful look he was getting from Deidara and examined a finger nail.

"Right, and Kisame isn't an alcoholic." Sighing in exasperation, Deidara made his way to the couch and looked down at Itachi.

"H-how long were you standing there un?" The blonde sat at the other end of the couch and looked down at his hands while Itachi snorted and kept his face passive.

"Long enough, you don't need to explain to me Deidara, do what you want with Sasori. I can't say I really care." Deidara's eye went wide; he hadn't expected Itachi to say something like that. Keeping his eyes trained on anything that wasn't Itachi, Deidara got up quickly and strolled away. The raven himself didn't seem to care about the blonde's inner turmoil as he stared off into space.

~chika~chika~chika~

Sasori waited around the corner for the blonde to come before wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him tight against his still unclothed chest. Deidara 'omfed' and twisted wildly for a second to see who had grabbed him. The puppet master grinned and snuggled his chin into the other man's shoulder.

"So, how did Itachi-kun take it?" Deidara looked away from him and closed his eyes.

"Shut up un." With a giggle Sasori moved his mouth up to Deidara's ear and lightly nipped the shell. Deidara bit his tongue to withhold a moan.

"That bad? Well you don't need him." Pulling Deidara with him Sasori pulled him into the kitchen adjoining the living room of the Akatsuki. Backing the shorter against the counter, the puppet master pushed against him and tangled a strand of blonde hair between two fingers.

"You still have your mission Deidara, and since Itachi's out of the way now, you're all mine." The grin on his Danna's face would have frightened Deidara any other day. But today it was just pissing him off.

"I'm not yours un!" Deidara pushed Sasori by his shoulders and stormed out into the living room, which was still being occupied by not only the Uchiha, but also Hidan, Kakuzu and Kisame. Kisame was sitting uncomfortably close to Itachi, while Hidan was staring evilly at the new entrance. Sasori followed behind him and smirked.

"I think Hidan wants to talk to you Dei." Clenching his teeth, Deidara watched Itachi carefully through his peripheral vision as he spoke.

"I'm sure he can speak for himself Sasori-Danna un." Hidan smirked wider.

"I sure as fucking hell can, we heard about your mission Dei, when and where?" Kakuzu narrowed his eyes at the priest as he made the offer. Deidara looked ready to blow when Sasori leaned back down to whisper in his ear.

"You know, the faster you get this over with, the faster you can make it up to Itachi guilt free." Missing the menacing grin, Deidara's eyes widened and he fought looking at the raven. He put on his best shit eating grin and pushed Sasori back into the privacy of the kitchen.

"Just because you're right doesn't mean you're totally right un." The blonde left the room and kept his eyes locked on the door across from his and Sasori's.

Hidan and Kakuzu's.

~chika~chika~chika~

The Jashinist sat back in his seat and smiled, while Kakuzu couldn't believe he had been right. The look Deidara had tried to hide as soon as Hidan had spoken told them everything. Itachi continued glaring into space with Kisame ever trying to get him to speak.

"About last night Itachi..."

"What about it?" The older man growled and glared menacingly at the zombie twins.

"Hidan I think it's time we retired." Blinking, Hidan stared straight at Kisame before laughing and bolting from the couch.

"Don't wanna fucking hear that shit anyways."

~chika~chika~chika~

With eyes downcast Deidara knew it was only going to be a matter of time before they got bored of the living room and came back here. Rubbing at the same spot on the floor with the pad of his foot he waited. Deidara flicked his hair to the right and looked down the hall again. Nothing.

"Come on un hurry up...."

~chika~chika~chika~

"Whoa look at that." With a quick arm Hidan pulled Kakuzu with him into an open room. Deidara hadn't been looking. Hidan smirked and turned,

"He's actually fucking waiting for us." Kakuzu flicked his green eyes from Hidan to glance around the corner at the blonde.

"Sooo...he's actually a whore? Why did you pull us into this fucking room?" Hidan tilted his head and grinned.

"I wanna be seme this time." Kakuzu placed his forefinger and thumb on the bridge of his nose, trying to keep from laughing.

"Hidan, you don't plan things like that beforehand. You and whoever else we drag into it just ends up being ukes. That's the way it is." Hidan pouted and crossed his arms.

"S'not fucking fair though." Kakuzu tried to look sympathetic, but the humour was getting to him. He turned away from Hidan before bursting into hysterical chuckles. The Jashinist took a whole five seconds to realize he was being laughed at. But instead of getting angry this time,

"I fucking bet you a hundred bucks I could out fuck you or Deidara!" Kakuzu's head snapped up and he grinned from beneath his mask. Grabbing the other's wrist he pulled him out into the hallway and into plain sight of the blonde.

"You got a deal."

~chika~chika~chika~

Lol, this chapter too forever and it isn't even that great or long. But I haven't given up hope (though many of my readers have prolly moved on lol).

Enjoy the upcoming lemon, that WILL be out within the next few days.


	7. A Little Blood and Sex(NotRevised)

It has been uploaded! Tell me what you think this is the first threesome I've wrote lol. Plus look out for new fics that are going to appear on my account, Waiting, a Madaara/Deidara fic. It's not mine it's my friend Cas's, as well as Missing You, a Zetsu/Deidara that I'm writing for a friend of mine.

~chika~chika~chika~

Deidara looked up from the floor to see Kakuzu and Hidan casually walking towards him, the latter grinning from ear to ear. Deidara refrained from rolling his eyes and leaving, pushing off from the wall he couldn't bring himself to look them in the face.

"Deidara." Hidan was the first to approach him, sliding his hand up the other man`s chest and stopping at his neck. Deidara`s eyes widened and he resisted the urge to pull away. The last experience he`d had with Hidan hadn`t been pleasant at all.

"Hidan-sama un." Smiling from beneath his mask Kakuzu casually opened the door to their room and pushed both Deidara and Hidan inside. Deidara hadn't ever even considered Kakuzu like this, he just wasn't his type. In fact Deidara would rather get with Tobi than him. With a sigh Deidara lifted his head enough to look about the dingy room. He was hoping dearly that the sheets had always been the deep stained red that they were now.

"You wanted something Deidara-chan?" Turned away from the others, Hidan had taken off his cloak and was without shame as he walked about the room shirtless. The blonde blushed and looked back down at his feet.

"I know you know about my mission Hidan un." And with spite he glared up at the two men. Kakuzu was again withholding his laughter.

"I just want to get this over with un." A gleam appeared in Hidan's eyes as he made his way back over to the stiff blonde. Deidara watched the Jashinist lean over him and raise one hand to stroke his hair. Heat threatening to flood his face Deidara flicked his eyes to Kakuzu before taking a chance and wrapping his arms around Hidan's neck, connecting their lips with force. Hidan reacted instantly, biting Deidara's bottom lip harshly, gaining a yelp from the blonde. But with his hands pulling him against him, Deidara couldn't move away from the pain. Whimpering Deidara clenched his eyes shut, and kissed back. Kakuzu watched with narrowed eyes, watching Hidan kiss Deidara made him want to....

Rip the blonde's head off and shower in the blood.

Hidan had wanted to do this pretty badly; maybe he just wanted to fuck Deidara. Maybe he was getting bored with Kakuzu. The thought made him hate the blonde even more.

But he realized he was staring and the other two had stopped making out to look at him.

"Kuzu-dono?" Hidan singsonged and gave him a hungry glance as he pulled Deidara against his chest. Deidara whimpered and gripped Hidan's shoulders.

"Hidan-sama..." He moaned in the silver man's ear. Hidan stopped staring at Kakuzu long enough to whisper something to Deidara, who let go of him and walked towards their bed, pulling his shirt off before he got there. The masked man spared him a glance before stepping over to Hidan. Grabbing the back of his head he crashed their mouths together, immediately dominating him. Shoving his tongue down the smaller man's throat he allowed himself to forget about the blonde long enough to warn Hidan.

"I swear I'm going to kill you one day Hidan." The Jashinist smirked and pulled away from Kakuzu, backing towards the bed.

"Try me bitch." Deidara cocked his head from his place sitting atop the sheets. He tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his gut that wouldn't go away. Reaching for him once more, Hidan kneeled on the bed and grabbed a handful of Deidara's long hair, pulling his face to his. Yanking his head up Hidan attacked the white flesh before him with his teeth. Deidara moaned but clenched his jaw as the incisors cut into his skin. His throat felt like it was on fire, and he was sure he could feel something dripping down his neck onto his chest. It must have been blood because Hidan moved down and licked his chest and throat clean. He could see Kakuzu moving out of the corner of his eye, but Deidara was too occupied to notice. Hidan had his hands trailing up and down his stomach, teasingly stopping at the waistband of his pants. The Jashinist smirked as he wrapped his other arm around Deidara and pulled him tight against his body. With the other hand he reached down the front of his pants and grasped the semi-hard member.

Deidara gasped and yelped after another set of teeth clamped down on the back of his neck. Kakuzu grabbed the blonde's hips roughly and sucked hard on his neck. A little overwhelmed, Deidara moaned and bucked into Hidan's hand. The stitched man behind him tightened his grip on his hips just to irritate him, keeping him from moving his lower body at all. With a frustrated moan Deidara buried his head into the crook of Hidan's neck, trying to escape the other man's sharp teeth. Hidan grinned like a madman and stuck his tongue out at Kakuzu. As far as he was concerned, he was winning. Kakuzu ran his hand up Deidara's back, lightly trailing his fingers down his spine. He left his palm flat in the centre of Deidara's back as he leaned over the smaller male to start exerting his dominance. Hidan was surprised when Kakuzu started kissing him again, but stroked Deidara harder when the blonde growled at the lack of movement. The blonde beneath him began half-heartedly nibbling on his neck. Kakuzu watched Hidan as he slid his eyes shut and roughly chewed his bottom lip. The stitched man could feel blood rising to the surface.

He reached over Deidara with his other hand and tangled his fingers in the gelled silver hair. Teeth clicked as Kakuzu sucked the other's tongue into his mouth. He tugged harshly at the sticky strands and racked his nails down the back of the still panting blonde under him. Deidara could hear the sounds of the other two making out, but couldn't find the room to care with Hidan still getting him off. He sucked on Hidan's pulse and ran his hand up Hidan's chest. He was so close, the tightening in his core was getting harder to ignore. The slight pain induced from Kakuzu's nails clawing down his back only added to the intense feeling building up inside him.

"...H-Hidan-sama!" So close... but breaking from Kakuzu, Hidan pulled away from Deidara as well. He reached over the edge of the bed and brought up a kunai. Sliding it up Deidara's chest immediately silenced any protests the blonde had. Kakuzu ran his lips over Deidara's shoulder and smirked when he saw what Hidan had. But Deidara watched Hidan closely, making sure he didn't make any moves with the kunai. The silver haired man licked his lips and pressed the kunai harder into his collarbone. The tight skin parted and Deidara hissed, Hidan leaned forwards and ran his tongue the length of the cut. The beginning of a scream rose in his throat, but was stopped when Kakuzu forcibly turned his head to the side and covered his mouth with his own. Deidara moaned and kissed back shyly. Kissing Hidan was one thing, he'd done it before, but Kakuzu frightened him in a way that Hidan didn't. But surprisingly, Kakuzu wasn't as rough as Hidan. He had his hands back on Deidara's hips and was pulling him onto his lap.

Hidan moaned as his mouth was continuously filled with blood. It was almost better than another one of his favourite bodily fluids. He grinned against the torn flesh and pushed the tip of his tongue into the cut to cause another flow of plasma into his waiting mouth. Deidara whined as the pain blurred his vision. Kakuzu wrapped his arms around Deidara`s waist continued trying to draw his attention away from the pain. He was only being nice because he knew Deidara wouldn`t be any fun if he could only concentrate on the pain. Hidan moved up from the incision.

"You stole my toy Kuzu..." Kakuzu grinned into the kiss and Deidara just moaned. Growling, Hidan grabbed Deidara's arm and pulled him away from Kakuzu, pushing him onto the bed on his back. Deidara was stunned for a second before looking up at both of them with lust filled azure eyes. Hidan soon covered him like a blanket, one leg on either side of the blonde's. He ground down against him and ran the unforgotten kunai down his own side. Kakuzu watched as Hidan stabbed himself in the hip with the knife. The loud groan that came as the result was too erotic for him to bear. He wasn't the one causing the pain; it made him feel left out. Kakuzu crawled over Hidan and grabbed a hold of the kunai, twisting it and pulling it out. Hidan stopped grinding against Deidara long enough to scream and hang his head in pleasure. Through the haze Deidara lifted his hand and ran it over the bigger man's shoulder, urging him to continue.

Kakuzu saw one problem with their situation. They were all still partially dressed. Grinning he wrapped his arms around Hidan's waist and unbuckled the leather belt, pulling the pants away from his legs. Hidan had to adjust his position to get them off, but started on Deidara as well. Kakuzu quickly disposed of his own before returning to watch Hidan and Deidara. The Jashinist had recovered and arched his back to thrust his pelvis against the blonde's. Deidara threw his head back and ground his teeth. Running his fingers through Hidan's hair, the blonde panted and tried to thrust up against him. Hidan pushed down on is hips, torturing the blonde. Kakuzu took the opportunity with Hidan already bending over to begin pressing his cock into the tight entrance. Hidan moaned and hooked his fingers into the top of Deidara's pants, pulling them down and off all the way. With the rush of cold air to his heated places, Deidara gripped the back of Hidan's neck and arched his back upwards.

"Ah! Please Hidan-sama un? Take me!" Hidan needed no other prompting. Thinking about preparing him, Hidan shrugged it off and lifted the blonde's hips to slide into him while Kakuzu was pounding into him from behind.

"Hn, Deidara you're still all stretched and ready from Sasori." With an angered blush on his cheeks, Deidara forced himself down on Hidan's length, surprising the Jashinist. 'Just hurry up un...' was all he could think as Hidan began slamming into him without another thought. Deidara reached above his head and grasped the bed frame to keep himself from hitting it every time one of the other men thrust. Kakuzu seemed to be taking pleasure in being able to watch Deidara from over Hidan's shoulder. The sight of the bleeding and sexually aroused blonde getting properly fucked by his Hidan was sending him over the edge. Coming into Hidan, Kakuzu didn't stop moving in him until Hidan seemed close to finishing with Deidara. The silver haired man shuddered as Kakuzu filled him, and quickened his pumping into Deidara. The blonde being named reached down and grabbed his own member, stroking in time with the thrusts.

"H-Hidan-sama, I'm gunna ...!" Deidara came before he finished his sentence and coated Hidan's chest with his seed. Grinning, the Jashinist lifted Deidara's hips higher and pounded into him, getting closer and closer to being spent. Deidara was still in a post-orgasmic state as Hidan ceased thrusting to throw his head back and come into the blonde's waiting ass.

Kakuzu had long since pulled out of Hidan and was lying down next to them on Deidara's right side. Hanging his head, Hidan stayed in Deidara while collapsed on top of him.

"Mother...fucking....shit..." He panted as Kakuzu chuckled tiredly.

"A little tired Hidan-chan?" The Jashinist would have taken a swipe at him if he hadn't been so clouded by his orgasm still.

"Fuck...off... you..came first...you fucking woman..." Growling Kakuzu grabbed the back of the silver-haired man's neck and pulled his face up to his.

"I'm not the one who was getting fucked now was I Hidan, show your master some respect before I fucking kick the shit out of you." Releasing him, Hidan finally pulled himself out of Deidara slowly and groaned from the loss of heat.

"Well it looks like we both made an impression on blondie." Deidara had promptly passed out under Hidan from the assault on his senses. Hidan snickered as he fell over onto the blonde's left side, wrapping his arms possessively around the younger's waist.

'When his missions done we should do this again ne Kuzu?" Kakuzu just grit his teeth and pulled the comforter over all three of them.

"We'll see..."

~chika~chika~chika~

.......fucking shit that took me forever to finish, so much for having it done a few days after the last chapter....SORRY!!

Lol like i said first threesome tell me what you think? I've gone into uber-yaoi-writing mode lately so i should be up with an update soon. My other stories should be updating quick as well!

X3


	8. Second Thoughts(NotRevised)

Huge apologies for the /almost one year/ wait for the next chapters. I'm hoping to finish this up in due time, as well as update my other story. In the meantime, ENJOY!

~chika~chika~chika~

Deidara awoke, sticky and entirely sore; wrapped in the arms of both Kakuzu and Hidan. The blonde had woken up in the middle of the night and fallen back asleep again on his side with Kakuzu behind him and Hidan face to face. Trying to move, Deidara found that he was both too sore and too weighed down by the other males.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going blondie?" Hidan's sleep laden voice brought Deidara's attention back to him and he laid back down.

"I-I… un." Smirking Hidan pulled Deidara closer and surprised him by placing a soft kiss to his lips. With wide eyes, Deidara didn't move until the Jashinist pulled away.

"What?" Blushing a little, Deidara looked away from the man and whispered.

"I have to go finish my mission..." Grinning, Hidan roughly lifted Deidara's chin up and started sucking on his jaw again, leaving a dark purple mark. Moaning, Deidara didn't realize that Kakuzu had woken up behind him and was now watching the other two with interest.

"Let him go Hidan..." The threat behind the request made Hidan stop and smile at the older man.

"But I like my toy where he is Kuzu-sama." Growling deeply the stitched man pulled Deidara against his chest and put his mouth the other's ear.

"Leave… now!" Deidara sighed and pried Hidan's arms away from him. He crawled over the Jashinist and began grabbing his clothes from around the room. Hidan sat up in the bed and watched the blonde walk about. As he was about to leave Hidan called after him,

"Dei-chan come back when you're done your mission, we're not finished with you." Scoffing Deidara pulled his shirt back over his head and left the room limping slightly. Kakuzu grabbed the silver haired man's arm and pulled him against his chest, ready to give him hell.

"Why is it you want the blonde here so bad?" Hidan blinked and began laughing.

"Oh my fucking Kami, are you jealous?" The stitched man grabbed the younger's throat and pushed him down on the bed, strangling him.

"I don't think it's fucking funny Hidan." But the arrogant man was still laughing even with his air supply being cut off. Kakuzu just waited until the oxygen left his body and Hidan stopped breathing completely under him. Letting go of his neck he waited for the immortal to snap back to life.

It took a few minutes, but Hidan gasped for air and glared angrily at Kakuzu.

"What the fuck? You asshole! Imma fucking kill you, you mother f..." Kakuzu had silenced him once more by strangulation while already working on getting the naked Hidan up and ready for another round.

~chika~chika~chika~

Deidara had stood facing away from Hidan and Kakuzu's door for almost ten minutes, trying to decide what to do next. He still didn't want to do this mission, Deidara had his moments where he thought it would be okay, but surprise; those moments were only during the sex he was being forced to endure.

Trying to be as quiet as possible, Deidara slowly opened the door to his own room and, upon noticing Sasori's absence, shuffled past the beds. Stripping in the spacious bathroom and climbing into the shower, the blonde tenderly ran his hands over the bruises and marks across his body. He hissed when he felt along the cut on his collarbone.

"Hidan needs to learn how to play nice un." Deidara sighed and ran his hands through his long hair once before twisting the water off and getting out.

~chika~chika~chika~

Fresh clothes were god-sent to the newly clean bomber. 'Well I've already started this…' Deidara thought as he paced in front of his own bed, glad to finally have a moment to think. '… I have to finish this un.' Resolve is a dirty thing sometimes; the problem was how to get through this alive, while working things out with Itachi.

At the thought of what Itachi must think of him, Deidara's brow furrowed and his hands curled into fists. 'How could this be fair un?' Turning and kicking the end of his bed with a frustrated huff; though he quickly froze after he heard a grunt behind him.

"Deidara, please leave." A rough voice angrily commanded. Deidara let his eye wander over to where the puppet-master stood in the doorway. It looked like hell had worked one over on his partner, the red-head stood with one hand over the left side of his face.

"Danna, what happened un!" Sasori snorted and wiped fresh saliva and blood off his chin with his un-occupied hand. Deidara couldn't help the worried look that took over his features.

"Just leave, Tobi said you can stay in his room for now. You just need to leave." Sasori didn't appear upset, just injured. Although Deidara hated the smug attitude Sasori always treated him with, he couldn't help but feel responsible for taking care of him.

Trying not to piss Sasori off, the bomber slowly made a few steps towards his Danna and reached for his arm. Half-expecting him to lash out, the blonde flinched when the puppet-master looked up, even before he had touched him. Sasori gave him a look suggesting his idiocy and brushed past him to his corner of the room.

"Itachi wants to see you later, by the way." His heart skipped a beat, regardless of the fact that he knew the injuries may have been Itachi's doing. His raven may have forgiven him after all…

"Alright Danna… if you need anything let me know un." Sasori rolled his one visible eye and turned away to un-do his cloak. Deidara swiftly left the room with a curious glance towards Sasori, but without another word.

~chika~chika~chika~

I know this chapter didn't have much to it, but I wanted to get the writing ball rolling again. Filler chapter!


	9. Quickie(NotRevised)

Due to the last chapter not having much for sustenance, here's a better chapter for some of your yaoi needs! It's good to be back!

~chika~chika~chika~

Not seconds after leaving his old room behind him, Deidara was confronted face to chest with his new roommate. Tobi had been standing outside of his and Sasori's bedroom waiting for him; he now towered over Deidara with his mask tilted slightly to the side.

"Sempaaai, watch where you're going!" With his eye twitching in annoyance the blonde glared menacingly and turned away.

"Don't call me that un! I don't want to hear your annoyingness, now get out of my way!" Tobi snickered and moved out of the blonde's way.

"Aw sempai, you're very grumpy! Too much sex?" Deidara cheeks puffed up and he stomped on Tobi's foot before storming away from the single most irritating member of Akatsuki, Deidara tried not to think about the fact that in order to finish Pein's mission he would need to get close to that thing.

"But Tobi is a good boy!"

Grimacing again, Deidara slowly walked along the long hallway ignoring that ranting and raving behind him. With his head down, he made his way towards the kitchen once more. As he neared Itachi and Kisame's room, Deidara considering continuing past it, but stopped and turned his head slightly towards the door instead. He recalled two nights ago when he had been at this very spot listening to them 'be' together. With a twinge in his heart he also remembered what Itachi had said to him afterwards.

_ "That was boredom, and Kisame's love of alcohol. NOT what I want us to have."_

"What did he want us to have un?" He whispered to himself as he raised his hand to knock at the door. Sasori had said that Itachi had wanted to see him after all.

Pounding footsteps were heard seconds after he knocked and Deidara knew immediately that it wasn't the Uchiha coming to the door. He was proven right as a shirtless Kisame cracked the door open and glared down at the blonde.

"The f-fuck do you want?" Biting his lip, Deidara rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and tried to smile at the very drunk fish-man.

"Um, I was wondering if Itachi was here un? I need to talk to him." Kisame seemed to think for a moment, not usually a good sign. He growled and opened the door fully to the younger member.

"Come in, he should be back soon." Slightly frightened, but wanting nothing more than to see Itachi; the blonde quickly stepped inside the door and jumped when he heard it slam behind him. The big man had always intimidated him, but now that he knew Kisame was pissed at him Deidara was simply terrified. Playing with the end of his shirt, Deidara turned to Kisame just in time to see the larger man lunge for him. Making a fast sign with his hands he transported from in front of Kisame to behind him, with his back facing the door.

"You little*hick*bitch!" Kisame turned around to glare daggers at Deidara. The blonde backed up fully against the door and fumbled for the knob.

"Itachi doesn't want to see you Dei, why are you t-trying so hard?" Huffing, Deidara turned and grabbed the knob that had seemed to disappear behind him. But before he could get the door open Kisame had him pressed up against the door, his hands around the smaller man's wrists pushing them above his head. For a big guy, he was fast.

"Kisame I don't want to fight you un!" Kisame chuckled behind him and used one hand to slam Deidara's head against the wood of the door.

"Good cuz I don't want to fight you either Dei-_chan_, I want to fucking teach you a lesson!" With one strong arm Kisame pulled Deidara's lower half against his and pushed his face into the door.

"Ow, fuck Kisame what the shit un?" The larger male buried his face in Deidara's neck and chuckled. With wide eyes, Deidara smelled the strong alcohol on his breath and realized that he definitely shouldn't have come in alone with him.

"Ah Dei… you smell so good." Deidara tried to perform the transportation jutsu once more with his hands above his head, but his movement was completely halted by Kisame's hand above them. The much larger man twisted a strand of blonde hair between his fingers and brushed Deidara's hair away from his neck.

"Heh, looks like Hidan and Kakuzu really did a number on you." Kisame laughed at the rings of red and purple on the pale skin. He tore fresh wounds into the pale skin with his razor sharp teeth, growing tired of the awkward upright positioning. He pulled the blonde away from the door and threw him to the ground.

The larger man climbed on top of him, smirking at the weak sight beneath him. Deidara shuttered under him and watched as Kisame looked him over. His blue skin was tight over hard muscles; there wasn't anything small about Kisame. 'If fish-face wasn't such an ass, I might be attracted to him un…'

With one of his hands, Kisame ran his fingers down Deidara's chest and moved to push the offending fabric of his shirt out of his way. With the other he pulled at the drawstring on Deidara's pants. Reaching down past the rim of his boxers, Kisame grinned at Deidara's obvious excitement, in spite of being afraid. His expression of mixed emotions delighted Kisame and he pulled his hands away. Kisame kneeled over the blonde and began undoing his own pants.

"Since I have the opportunity, I may as well use you for something." The flustered bomber looked down at Kisame's exposed package. 'Oh jesus christ, that's a little more than decent…' the younger man thought as Kisame's grin reached unreal proportions on his face.

"Itachi could handle this, so for a whore like you it should be no problem." Deidara was sure he heard his teeth crack as his jaw tensed in anger. Still lying on his back, Deidara had nowhere to go but past Kisame if he wanted to get out. Kisame reached for the front of his shirt and pulled Deidara towards him.

"Now, Deidara." And the only way to get through Kisame was to give him what he wanted. Flipping blonde strands out of the way of his one clear eye, Deidara crawled closer to Kisame with apprehension, all the while cautiously eyeing the 'task' before him. Aggravated with the slow pace of things, Kisame grabbed the back of Deidara's head and forced him down to face his cock. With closed eyes the blonde scowled and gave the member a long wet lick, flicking his tongue into the slit when he passed it. Kisame sighed and fisted the back of Deidara's head,

"Come-on!" Taking it all into his mouth at once was impossible, so Deidara took as much of it in as he could and let his palm-mouth pleasure the half he couldn't. Running his wet tongue up the underside of Kisame's cock, Deidara could already tell that the huge man above him was finding it hard to control himself. Deidara chuckled around the already leaking member. 'He isn't going to last long…' finding new humour in the situation, it was all the willpower Deidara had to keep him from making a snippy comment. As Deidara continued to work the member in his mouth, Kisame had both of his hand tangled in the long blonde hair below.

"Heh, fuck Deidara you're so good…" 'Or you're just really easy un' Deidara withheld a laugh. He was still under pain of death with drunken Kisame . Deidara sped up the process, deep throating him more and more, hoping to get him to come faster. Though a rough tug pulled him away and he was met with the panting face of the fish man.

"My turn, ne Deidara? Turn over." Shuttering, Deidara prepared for Kisame to jump on him. Eyes clenched tight, Deidara didn't notice anything unusual until…

"UUUUUUUAIIIIII!" All Deidara heard was a yelp and then a thud. The blonde scrambled to stand up and wiped his mouth while looked down at the idiot who saved him. On top of Kisame stood Tobi, in all his moronic glory.

"Sempai should stop being so rapable! Tobi can't save you all the time!" Deidara glowered at the taller man as he got up; Tobi had one foot resting on Kisame's face and was tilting his masked head again.

"No more hurting Sempai, stupid fish-boy." Kisame was completely red in the face, and sputtering under Tobi's sandal.

For once it was good to see the stupid idiot.

~chika~chika~chika~

"Thank you Tobi-kun." Deidara huffed as he stood up and glared down at Kisame.

"For the record, average timing is five-ten minutes, loser un." Kisame grasped at Tobi's foot on his face, but the taller man stood fast and looked down at him.

"Please don't come back out until you're sober, kaaaay Kisa-Sama? And no touching Sempai!" Kisame groaned and rolled his eyes. Deidara quickly left the room before Kisame got up. Tobi calmly followed after him and shut the door on Kisame's flustered face. The also red-faced blonde straightened his shirt and re-tied his hair up.

"Tobi, why did you follow me in there un?" Tobi tilted his head and stared down at Deidara through his mask.

"Weeeeelll Sempai and Tobi were still talking when Sempai walked away meanly, soooo Tobi followed, like a goo…!" Deidara whacked the side of the wooden mask back into the face behind it.

"Don't say it! Tobi is a bad, bad boy un! Tobi shouldn't follow me into rooms where he sees things he shouldn't un!" Once more storming away from the other Akatsuki, Tobi readjusted his mask and skipped happily after his Sempai.

"'member Sempai you're sleeping in my room now!" Deidara's irritated screech could be heard even by Konan and Itachi, who were training outside.

"Sempai doesn't even know what Tobi's room is like yet." A darker voice whispered, from a smirk well hidden by his mask.

~chika~chika~chika~

This chapter felt like it took forever to finish! Nothing special, let me know what you think!

Oh and I don't know why it is that in most of my stories Deidara needs to be rescued at some point or another. Just realized that now…


	10. Out of Character(NotRevised)

I want to avoid writing a lemon every chapter; I know that can become very under-whelming after a while. Thank you for reading!

Now we do have three pairings left, I want to hear back from readers which pairing you would like next! Zetsu/Deidara, Tobi (Madaara)/Deidara (if I use Tobi instead of Madaara he could be uke…), and of course our long-awaited-favourite… ITA/DEI, who else is super excited?

~chika~chika~chika~

With his collected box full of clay, tools and clothes in-hand; he looked around at Tobi's surprisingly spacious room and sighed.

"Of course the idiot gets the nicest room un." Tobi looked up from his drawing and stared at Deidara.

"Tobi asked for a nice room, so Tobi got one. Deidara-sama could have had one too." Deidara threw the box on his bed and plopped down after it. The bed was much larger than his old one. He could defiantly get used to this room.

"Tobi?"

"Eh Sempai?" Tobi was marking up the paper he had with an artistic focus, carefully positioning the paper so the blonde couldn't fully see it. Deidara made a mental note to sneak a peek later.

"Why did Sasori-Danna have me room with you un?" Deidara was slightly worried about his Danna, even if the other man had been rude and disgusting to him earlier. Tobi didn't make any indication that he had heard the blonde and continued with his drawing silently. Deidara cocked a brow at the sudden change in Tobi's attitude but dismissed it as him being stupid and turned over onto his left side.

"Deidara-sempai, Itachi-san likes you." Deidara froze, not only was that still the answer to the proper question, but what did Tobi know about Itachi and him? Suddenly standing to tower over the sitting man, Deidara blew messy blonde hair out his face and glared down.

"Oh yeah? And you would know that how un?" Paying little attention to Deidara, the orange mask moved with the pencil he was holding and was barely heard.

"He had a pretty picture of Sempai in his room." Crossing his arms, the blonde huffed at the word 'pretty' and stared away from Tobi.

"Pretty my white ass un." Ignoring Tobi's quiet but audible giggle, Deidara was considering the pros and cons of leaving the room to roam away from this moron or to stay and sleep. Something about sleeping at the moment seemed like a waste of time.

"I'll be back later Tobi un." Curiously Tobi didn't respond as Deidara grabbed his cloak off the end of his high bed and half-heartedly threw it over his shoulders. A walk may or may not clear his head, but Deidara certainly didn't want to be sleeping near Tobi when he was acting that creepy.

~chika~chika~chika~

'Finally, a peaceful second to myself…' Itachi let one leg dangle against the truck of the tree, the wide branch he sat on creaked slightly with every movement he made. Training with Konan was always good; she was the only one who took steady pride in her movements, like Itachi. If he sparred with anyone else he knew it would be a mess of lumbering moves and would be over quickly, leaving him unchallenged. From here the entrance to the base looked like any old rock in the ground, and the sun setting behind the mound gave the landscape before Itachi a dark glow.

"What a night…" The only thing that awed Itachi about nature anymore was twilight; it was the most peaceful time of day he could witness.

Well… sunsets awed him, and still a particular blonde who had earlier broken his heart, or something to that effect. Itachi couldn't describe how he felt about the blonde now. He hated pondering over something he shouldn't care about.

"I think that's enough alone time for now." Itachi moved to jump down from the high branch, hand stopping on the rough trunk. Before sliding, he saw the afore-named blonde walking around the field below him, and hurriedly crouched back into the tree. With narrowed eyes Itachi watched Deidara hug his Akatsuki cloak closer around his shoulders as he walked towards Itachi's tree. The Uchiha quietly crawled one branch higher when the bomber plunked himself against the tree trunk.

"It's so nice out un…" Deidara rested his head against the tree and stared with half-closed eyes at the grass between him and the base. Itachi watched the blonde draw his knees to his chest. Part of Itachi wanted to be angry at him, but he knew from what Sasori had told him earlier that it wasn't the blonde's fault. And Sasori wouldn't be touching Deidara again anyways…

"Un…" Deidara began drifting off on the ground below, his head lolling to one side slowly. Itachi allowed himself to grin a little and looked around at the darkening skyline. 'It would be time to get inside now.' He thought, turning once more to stare at Deidara. 'Should I wake him? Should I leave him…?'

~chika~chika~chika~

It didn't take Deidara long to drift into a hazy dream…

_ Face to face with Itachi, Deidara stood paralyzed. He could only stand staring at the raven while he walked towards him. _

_ "I-Itachi, I'm sorry un!" Itachi didn't say a word, only continued forwards until they were inches apart. There wasn't a pause between him reaching him and grabbing him around the waist. Deidara gasped as Itachi pulled him against his chest tightly. _

_ "Please forgive me…" Deidara whispered against the pale lips before they were on his own. The blonde closed his eyes and moaned longingly into the kiss. He could feel Itachi's warmth and couldn't get enough of it. Sucking on the hot tongue in his mouth Deidara wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck and pulled even closer. It was almost like he couldn't breathe, this was all he wanted. _

_Breaking the kiss, Itachi rested his forehead against Deidara's and licked his lips. _

_ "Se…ai!" Deidara heard a faint voice, couldn't bring himself to care. _

_ "Itachi, please stay with me un." Still Itachi made no noise, just stared into blue eyes and smiled. _

_ "Sem…ai!" He felt something brush his shoulder and felt the dream slipping away._

_ "That better not be who I think it is un…" _

_ "SEMPAI! IT'S RAINING!" _

~chika~chika~chika~

"TOBI SHUT THE FUCK UP UN!" Deidara didn't even open his eyes before he swung out and smacked a very wet Tobi in the masked face.

"Sempai you're going to catch a cold! Tobi was just looking for Sempai, but Sempai came outside. YOU'RE GOING TO GET COOOOOLD!" Tobi sounded desperate, and was barely making any sense. The bomber nin shook his head and frowned when heavy damp blonde locks stuck to his face and neck.

"Alright un, let's go inside." 'How long was I asleep…

"Run run run run run!" Tobi instantly took off in the direction of the base, leaving a soaking Deidara to lumber after him. He sloshed through the forming mud and cringed when he saw how drenched he'd become. 'So much for showering un…'

~chika~chika~chika~

Hehe, Itachi dreams…

R&R for more pairings. I could even stick a little Pein/Konan for some Het action… oh the possibilities…


	11. Stop - Shower Time(NotRevised)

Not as much activity as before when the story was originally released. Let's see what happens!

Oh and another apology, I fail to re-read what I write sometimes, so if you see something like 'the' as 'thee' or 'to' with only a 't' I'm really sorry. I know how annoying it is to get in to reading something only to have typo in there. My first language /is/ English, I just rush sometimes.

~chika~chika~chika~

"Goddamnit un!" Covered from head to toe in either cold water or mud, Deidara was no longer a happy camper. Dreaming of Itachi or not…

"Sempai needs a shower!" Tobi seemed overly excited about the fact that Deidara once again needed a shower. 'What a freak un…'

"Yes Tobi-idiot, I need to shower un. Get the hell out of my way!" Trying not to get mud or water on everything, Deidara scooted around Tobi, shuffling his cold feet over to the bathroom. The attached bathroom didn't disappoint, there was a huge soaker tub and beautifully tiled everything! Deidara felt bad about the mud starting to dry on the floor. Closing the door behind him, Deidara slowly peeled his cloak, shirt, and pants off before working on untying and brushing out his hair. Removing his soaking eye-scope last, he desperately hoped that it wouldn't need repairs later. Absolutely everything was cold and wet.

"Stupid weather un, it was beautiful when I sat down…" Shivering in nothing now, the blonde twisted the shower on and cringed at the stream of cold water that sputtered out.

"It obviously doesn't matter how nice your room it, the water heater still sucks ass un." Deidara waited impatiently, naked and freezing for the water to heat up. Finally feeling the water begin to emit warmth, he stuck one foot after the other into the floor level shower and then noticed something very peculiar. There was no shower curtain on this shower. 'Freeeeeak un.'

"D-Deidara-Sempai?" Deidara spun around and glared at the orange mask peeking its way through the open door.

"WHAT THE FUCK TOBI UN?" Tobi tilted his mask and sniffed.

"W-well Tobi was outside looking for Sempai *cough* and is a little wet too *sniff*." Deidara could see the shivering from across the room, and he knew that it didn't take long for the hot water to run out. Tobi would have to wait until morning to get a hot shower if he didn't… share.

"Fuck no Tobi un." Tobi coughed into a gloved hand and whimpered.

"I won't look Senpai *AACHOO*, Tobi just wants to be warm too." Deidara felt bad, the other man had looked for him in the rain and in turn sounded like he was already catching a cold. This was his bathroom after-all…

"Fine un… but no peeking." Tobi closed the door behind him and started undressing.

"You either Senpai." Deidara then realized something; in order for Tobi to shower he needed to take off his mask, didn't he? The blonde turned to face the wall and moved further under the water to make room for Tobi. Hearing the other man's foot hit the water on the tiled floor, Deidara fought the urge to turn around and look at Tobi's real face. The bomber couldn't help but feel like the taller man was staring down at him, and wondering if he could spare a glance back.

Trying not to think about it too hard, Deidara grabbed the soap and began cleaning the mud off his face and out of his hair. The smell of the soap had a great impact against the earthy odour they had both gained.

"The soap please Deidara?" Deidara blinked at the voice behind him, but reached around to hand him the soap. 'Maybe he's normal when he's not all worked up un…' Rinsing his hair and scrubbing his arms and torso, he tried to finish up quickly. The eyes on the back of his head were boring holes.

"Tobi seriously stop fucking staring at me un. I don't have to see you to know." Deidara frowned at a knot that had formed in his long hair; he tugged at it with his fingers until it came loose.

"Kami I just can't do this…" Deidara's eyes widened, that was defiantly NOT Tobi. A little freaked out Deidara turned around only to be shoved back against the slick wall, warm water still cascaded between them and 'Tobi' was chuckling. This didn't look like a Tobi at all though, long black hair, pale skin, and two bright red Sharingan eyes staring down at him. Deidara feel his stomach hit his feet.

"Deidara…" The blonde had another bad feeling about where this was going. Without even questioning who he really was, Deidara made to run from him. He got to the edge of the shower before being slammed back into the wall.

"I don't think so Deidara. You see… I've been watching you for so long… wanting you. Tobi wants you too, but he'll have to wait for later."

"What the fuck un!" The dark haired man towered over Deidara, the younger man felt a sense of powerlessness around him. This was nothing like his Tobi at all.

"You weren't supposed to see me, but I suppose now is as great a time as any. Call me Madara, Uchiha Madara." Madara grinned and ran the back of his right-hand fingers lightly down Deidara's cheek. Deidara felt like being sick, here he was under /another/ Uchiha, and his scope was likely damaged and too far away to get.

"Don't look so afraid. I'm not going to hurt you, much." Madara leaned in close and traced the backs of his fingers down Deidara's neck and shoulder.

"Wha-what?" Deidara squirmed and pushed on Madara's shoulders.

"I'm tired of this un, enough." Madara laughed and wrapped his fingers around Deidara's wrists, holding them on his shoulders.

"So many things I could do to you right now Dei… What do you want to start with?" The bomber nin narrowed his eyes and glared harshly at the older man before him.

"Nothing from you un! Stop bothering me!" Chuckling, Madara reached around Deidara and turned the cold off more, letting the water heat up and nearly scald the unprepared blonde. Steam was beginning to cloud the bathroom, making Deidara slightly dizzy. He felt rough lips against his and for whatever reason couldn't resist letting them turn him into a pile of mush. Madara pushed harder against him, making their members touch below. Deidara moaned and tried to understand why he wasn't fighting this as much as he should. All he could think about was having this man control him. He wanted Madara almost as bad as Itachi.

"Deidara…" Madara moaned into the younger man's mouth, Deidara was overheating under him. Panting, Deidara twisted the hot knob off and watched Madara with a mesmerized expression. He looked too much like Itachi…

The bathroom was completely filled with steam; Deidara could barely see the door from the shower. Madara pulled all of his long hair over one shoulder and ran a hand up Deidara's slick side. With Deidara's face turned to one side, the elder raven licked the soft lobe of his right ear and smiled at his squirming. Madara moved his hand from Deidara's hip to his groin and grasped his almost completely hard cock.

"Heh, Deidara you're really enjoying this." He couldn't tell if it was the heat in the room or him that was making the blonde blush so hard, but the drop dead sexy look he gave him made Madara want to fuck him right there on the tiled floor. Madara worked on Deidara's member, rubbing the head agonizingly slow.

"Ahhh… un." Deidara pulled his hair back with one hand and grasped Madara's neck with the other, pulling the taller man into another kiss. Deidara bit the raven's lip hard enough to draw blood, which he lapped at. Madara was shocked at the change in Deidara, and only released the younger's cock to pull his head back and kiss him deeply. The salty taste of blood moved between them as Madara's movements became almost frantic. Nails racked Deidara's back as he pulled the younger away from the wall, staring him directly in the face. Madara broke the kiss only for a second to grasp Deidara's wrists once more. Throwing him back into the wall face-first, Madara followed after him quickly and again stroked the other's member into painful bliss.

"Deidara, what do you want me to do to you?" He whispered hotly, taunting the confused and dizzy Deidara. The younger moaned when he felt Madara grind up against him from behind. He knew this was wrong on so many levels, Madara being a Uchiha. He couldn't help but be turned on by what he was doing to him though. With a final tug, Madara released the ready member below and let that hand rest of Deidara's hip.

"W-whatever you want to… un." Madara chuckled and positioned his thick member too close to Deidara's entrance. Grinding his jaw, Deidara waited for him to enter dry, his hand-tongues lolling out from their mouths and making grip on the wall very difficult. But nothing happened…

"Come on, that's not very specific blondie." With an exasperated gasp, Deidara twisted his head to stare at the raven with narrowed eyes.

"Well I figured you got me into this position for some reason un!" Laughing, Madara released Deidara, causing the unsuspecting bomber to fall to the floor. Madara walked away from the younger man, hard-on still raging against his stomach.

"If you want me, come and get me." With that he left the bathroom, finally allowing the accumulated steam to be released. Deidara panted on the floor, not knowing what to do. He still had a rather… large problem that he didn't really want to take care of himself. And this would further his mission…

"Fuck this un." He scrambled to get off the wet floor and followed after Madara. The room before him was completely darkened. It was far too late at night to be playing around like this. But Deidara needed something now…

~chika~chika~chika~

"I actually left him outside…" Itachi turned over in his bed. Something had obviously gone on in his room earlier, because Kisame had refused to talk to him when he had gotten in and had commandeered the bathroom.

"Eventually Kisame, I will need to take a piss." He yelled towards the closed bathroom door. The sound of dry retching made Itachi cringe and push himself off of the bed. Banging on the bathroom door, Itachi made a point to outlaw alcohol in the base with Leader next meeting. Hidan would be so happy about that…

"Seriously Kisame, when I said eventually I meant NOW!"

"FINE ITACHI!" The Uchiha jumped away as the door came swinging towards him. Kisame's usually bluish face was tinged with red, and there were the beginnings of a very nasty bruise on the side of his face.

"You okay?"

"You don't care." Itachi chuckled and pushed past the giant fish.

"No I really don't." Kisame growled and walked to his own bed. He fully intended on killing Tobi the next time he saw him in the hallway. Itachi emerged a few minutes later wiping his hands on a towel.

"So who fucked you up so bad?" There was a look of humour on his face as Kisame clenched his stomach in pain.

"… Tobi." Itachi stopped where he was and stared at Kisame. Why would Tobi be hurting Kisame…?

"And why was Tobi beating on you?" Kisame looked away from Itachi and stood up.

"Deidara and I were talking; Tobi came in here… assuming I was doing something to him, and somehow became super-Tobi." Itachi knew full well that it wasn't a 'super-Tobi' that was the problem. He also knew that Kisame was lying. Throwing the towel aside, Itachi walked towards the fish-man.

"What did you do to Deidara?" Kisame snorted and bared his teeth at the raven.

"Why the fuck do you care so much? All the kid is doing is fucking everyone, just because Leader told him to." The Uchiha's eyes went wide, and he moved to grab the front of Kisame's shirt.

"THAT'S his mission? Are you FUCKING kidding me?" And he had made it so Deidara was staying with Tobi as opposed to Sasori, he now wished he'd thought differently about this…

~chika~chika~chika~

*stiflingnosebleed*

So that was awesome, no? I almost left it as a cliff-hanger, but I didn't think that was fair LOL.


	12. My Love(NotRevised)

This story is never going to end! Mwahuahua! loveyaoiloveyaoiloveyaoi

~chika~chika~chika~

Pain paced at the end of the bed in the dark, unable to overcome this problem in his mind. He hadn't meant for his joke on Deidara to go as far as upsetting Itachi. He had expected the blonde to give up at some point, ignore his Zetsu-eating-him ploy and make him another batch of dango. Isn't that what girly-men did in their spare time? Make dango?

"And now Madara's involved. He and Itachi aren't going to be very pleased with each other… or with me for that matter." Konan sat up, her back against the headboard and still fuming that they had been in the middle of something when Pain had decided it wasn't working and got out of bed to think.

"I think you're being a fucking retard. But that's just my humble opinion, my love." Nagato narrowed his eyes at her as Konan smiled falsely and batted her long lashes at him. Sighing, the muscular man sat at the end of the bed and held out his hand to her. Konan took it and kissed each knuckle.

"This is bigger than just Deidara eating the last dango now. You just gave every person in the Akatsuki license to take their frustrations out on him. And trust me; there is plenty of frustration to be taken out. I worked with Itachi this afternoon; that is not having the greatest time right now." Konan flicked blue hair out of her face and pulled the blankets over her bare legs.

"Yes, but I didn't realize I'd employed eight extremely fucking gay men to capture the Jinchuriki."

"You forget Orochimaru and Kabuto." Konan was just trying to bother her lover; Pain quickly got flustered and his lips tightened into a line.

"We do NOT say Orochimaru's name in this base, at all! Ever!" Giggling, the paper-nin crawled across the bed to him, her slender hips swaying and eyes staying trained on Pain. He couldn't stop watching her covered breasts sway as she moved.

"You're washing the floor of your drool by the way." Konan crawled onto Nagato's lap and began kissing his neck, running her hands up and down his bare chest. "Call off Deidara's mission." She whispered against his skin. He grinned and pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her slender waist. He kissed her slowly on the lips,

"No."

"Nagato, you're stubborn." She pouted and wriggled her hips a little to tease him. With a smirk he flipped her over onto her back and began kissing from her navel down.

"You like it." He whispered against her, Konan giggled and ran her thin fingers through his hair, worrying slightly about Deidara.

~chika~chika~chika~

Deidara wasn't worrying about anything in the least, including himself. Not with this sex god pounding into him from behind. As soon as he had come back into the bedroom Madara had come through the dark and thrown him onto his bed, following quickly after him. He swore he would never bother 'Tobi' again,

"Ahhh… faster Madara un!" With a chuckle Madara began pushing harder into Deidara, causing the younger to moan darkly, his head bowed and wet hair covering his face. His hands were slipping up the sheets, unable to get a grip, the hand-mouths slobbering uncontrollably. The Uchiha pulled Deidara's hips down harshly to meet his thrusts, groaning every time he felt the blonde tighten around him.

"Oh god Deidara…" The named man let his chest hit the bed, his arms unable to hold himself up anymore. Ass still up in the air, Madara used this opportunity to reach around and grab Deidara's cock, trying to stroke the head in time with his thrusts, but failing and resorting to frantic tugging. Deidara moaned loudly, seeing spots in his vision. He was finding it hard to hold back anymore, so close…

"Turn around Deidara." The pleasure had stopped so suddenly, leaving Deidara flustered and hot. He used the last of his energy to flip himself over and stare at Madara.

"Whaaaat un?" He almost laughed out loud; Deidara looked so pathetically adorable all red in the face and bothered. How could anyone resist not fucking the hell out of him…? Madara motioned for the bomber to sit up, which Deidara did with some difficulty. The blonde shuffled over to sit on Madara's lap, where he again impaled and forced to ride the raven again. Deidara clung to Madara's shoulders while the older man hit his sweet spot, again, and again. Deidara was nearly screaming when Madara finally touched him again, stroking him hard every time he hit Deidara's prostate.

"Come for me Deidara…" He whispered into the blonde's ear, tongue trailing the lobe. Deidara bit his lip and tried to hold on, the knot in his stomach tightening. Madara felt Deidara get closer and closer, he wasn't going to come before the younger man though. Deidara bit down on Madara's shoulder, hoping to make this last. The wish was short-lived, as the blonde cried out, finally coming all over Madara's hand. The Uchiha smirked triumphantly, thrusting harder into the tight heat.

Deidara was completely raw, wishing for a moment that he was a girl, just so there'd be another hole when the first one got over-used.

Madara grunted as he too came inside Deidara, pulling out almost instantly.

"You awake Dei-chan?" The blonde leaned against Madara, head resting against his shoulder.

"Ughnnn un." Madara laughed harshly, and laid Deidara down on the bed. Watching his head roll to the side, he figured the blonde was asleep, and of the bed quickly to grab his sweat pants out of a drawer. He then grabbed his sketchbook and thought of another drawing. Ignoring the previous drawing of Deidara he'd started earlier.

"Itachi I know you're outside, like what you heard?"

~chika~chika~chika~

Itachi froze, he had been coming to stop this from happening, but as soon as he had heard the blonde moan he knew he was stuck there, powerless. The sounds Deidara had been making had caused the younger Uchiha a lot of bother in the past few minutes. But of course Madara knew he was there, what didn't the old douche-fuck know?

"You shouldn't have done that Madara…" The door cracked open slightly to reveal and older likeness of Itachi staring back at him with equally red eyes. Itachi glared up at him and tried to push past him.

"I don't think so Itachi, if it makes you feel any better Deidara didn't want to." He handed Itachi a beige scroll, with the kanji for 'lust' written on it. Madara's grin deepened as he put a hand on Itachi's shoulder. "If you want him so badly you need to go after him, dropping stupid little hints and letting everyone else get to him is not going to prove that you want him. Only that you're good at avoiding your feelings."

"You helped me learn that. Asshole." Itachi turned to walk away, leaving the jutsu scroll in Madara's hand.

"He's a good fuck if you care to know!" And with a final dark chuckle the door closed behind Itachi, leaving him alone to return to his room with his bruised feelings.

~chika~chika~chika~

Zetsu sat at the end of his bed, only one half of him glaring at the wall between his and Madara's room. Apparently Deidara was rooming with him now, which was most annoying to Zetsu. He never got easily annoyed, but the lack of silence made all of the other plants in his room tired and agitated.

"I don't care what Leader-sama says, that's just annoying."

"**You fucking said it….**" Zetsu assumed the noise was done with, and he crawled back into bed.

"**We are NOT having sex with something that irritating.**" The dark half of Zetsu growled and pulled the covers over him. White Zetsu nodded and yawned,

"We'll talk to Leader-sama tomorrow, and possibly get a room change if Deidara's going to be there often…" Zetsu finally thought he would be able to get to sleep.

"WHAT THE FUCK UN!" Deidara was obviously not going to stop anytime soon with the loud noises. Zetsu's eye popped open again, thinking about blood pouring down the hallway and how the blonde would scream.

"**I'm going to eat him, care to join?**" The covers were pushed back again as Zetsu got out of bed and put some pants on.

"If it means sleep, you bet."

~chika~chika~chika~

"A lust scroll? SERIOUSLY UN?" Madara blinked at the shrieking blonde in front of him. Deidara had already re-gathered his clothes and was very much awake, a contrast to five minutes ago.

"I thought you were asleep Deidara…?" The blonde blushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I heard Itachi's voice un, I thought he was here. But instead it's you holding your stupid lust-scroll un!" Pulling his shirt over his head gingerly, Deidara made his way to the door and had his hand on the knob before it came crashing in towards him.

"Okay! The noise is going to stop **OR I'M GOING TO EAT YOU!**" Deidara blinked once and shut the door in Zetsu's fuming face. He had been threatened with being eaten enough to last him a lifetime. Madara walked towards him, still looking like a smug asshole.

"You can't tell me you didn't like it. Judging by how you reacted." Deidara glared at Madara with a fiery passion, and stuck one hand into his pant pocket.

"Yeah, you're fucking scroll made sure everything was great un. Guess what?" With a flick of his wrist Madara had a little clay spider clinging to his bare chest.

"I DON'T LIKE YOU UN!" And with that the pissed-off bomber nin left the room just in time to avoid thee small explosion that came with his little spider. He knew Madara would survive, he just wanted to ensure that he wouldn't be followed as he trudged back to Sasori's room.

"It's too bad that bed was comfy un…"

~chika~chika~chika~

Yessssh.


	13. Love Drug(NotRevised)

ALMOST FINISHED! Review for the /possible/ second last chapter lovelies!

…And I quite possibly may be posting _another_ Itachi/Deidara, don't kill me; I know I rape the pairing to death. But it'll be cute, and… cutesy!

~chika~chika~chika~

Sasori tried hard to withhold his laughter after Deidara had explained why he was back in his old room instead of with Tobi. Deidara swear he felt a little steam come out his ears as he sat down on his bed and glared at the grinning red-head. His hair had frizzed out at the sides, still slightly damp and messy. In the early morning darkness Deidara had come back ranting about 'Madara' and all Uchiha's being insufferable assholes. Sasori had been quick to knock the blonde out and place him on his own bed.

"Does it look like this is funny un?" Sasori paced from the door to his bed with his hand over his mouth, withholding chuckles. Deidara had just gotten fucked by /Tobi/ of all people. Sasori couldn't believe it, even if Deidara was entirely uke, Tobi?

"Yes, it looks fucking hilarious Deidara. Hence the laughter." Sasori finally stopped pacing and winced as he rolled his right shoulder. Deidara continued to glare; the puppet-master deserved everything whoever had done to him. The blonde kicked his feet off the side of the bed and swung his legs back and forth. Sasori watched the exasperated bomber closely. Deidara hadn't slept for nearly long enough in the last few days, he was grumpy and frazzled. Sasori bit his bottom lip and walked over the Deidara's bed, sitting on the edge. He felt bad when Deidara instantly cringed, but ignored it and gave the younger blonde a bored look.

"You know you wouldn't have ended up in Tobi's room if Itachi hadn't attacked me Deidara." Deidara ground his teeth and sat up. Sasori was going to try to guilt him into blaming Itachi, and it wasn't going to work, even if Sasori had a point…

"What do you know un? Itachi wouldn't have known that Tobi was the one I ended up rooming with after you." Sasori chuckled and left his head fall into his hand.

"Next to Zetsu, everyone else has a roommate." Growling and tired of Sasori's teasing, Deidara jumped up from the bed and kicked the older man hard in the shin. Sasori's eyes went wide before he bent over the rubbed his throbbing leg.

"What the fuck Deidara?" The Iwa-nin was proud of himself, but hadn't put much thought into the running away portion of kicking Sasori, and soon found himself pinned roughly against the wall by the puppeteer. Sasori gritted his teeth, wishing he could tear the blonde apart right there. He had had enough of the teen's garbage and shoved one hand into his own pocket, the other holding Deidara in place. Wide blue eyes watched the unseen hand find something small in his pocket and bring it out, it was a vial filled with a purple fluid.

"You're going to poison me Danna un? I dare you." The left palm mouth on Deidara's hand chewed incessantly, seemingly unnoticed by Sasori. Grinning, the Akasuna popped the lid off of the vial and swirled it around.

"No, I'm doing both of us a favour, and getting you out of my hair until my patience comes back." And with that he grabbed Deidara's jaw and forced his mouth open, quickly dumping the small contents of the tube into his mouth. The sour taste made Deidara squirm, but with his mouth forced closed by Sasori's hand, he was forced to swallow it. The liquid warmed as it hit his stomach, making him slightly queasy. Deidara grinned a little and tried not to fall forwards into Sasori.

"Itachi's not going to be very pleased that you tried to kill me un." The red-head had finally noticed the forming clay bomb the hand mouth had tried to spit at him, so he grabbed the mouth, took the clay out and threw it into the trash bin.

"I haven't tried to kill you. It's just to make you… relax a little." Deidara felt like he was getting drunk, his hands had gone a little numb, and his head felt heavier than his feet. Not a minute after he'd swallowed the purple liquid he felt too hot and sluggish. Unable to balance himself, he tripped forwards into Sasori, his head landing on the other's chest causing the older man to smile.

"Aw Dei-chan…" He ran his fingers through the blonde hair as he supported him; Deidara made weak little moans and fidgeted endlessly. "I wish so much that we could have a little fun right now." Pushing Deidara against the wall again, Sasori looked into the azure eyes and licked his lips; the blonde had turned into complete mush in the other man's embrace now.

"One last thing…" The Akasuna couldn't help the force he used to pull the blonde close and connect their mouths. Sasori kneaded Deidara's bottom lip between his teeth softly and relished in the blush that spread across the blonde's cheeks.

"Un… Danna." Sasori narrowed his eyes and stopped the kiss. If he continued with this he would be hunted down by Itachi and killed for it. Deidara's mouth hung open slightly and his numb hands barely held on to the fabric of Sasori's shirt. With a heavy sigh, Sasori threw Deidara over his shoulder in one swift movement and opened the door to the hallway. Deidara made a quiet noise of disapproval, but couldn't fight to get back on the ground.

~chika~chika~chika~

Itachi sulked in his room, not really understanding what to do with Deidara. He wanted the blonde, but couldn't bring himself to even imagine being with him. And with a death-wish against Madara, life in the Akatsuki might become difficult for them…

"Itachi open the fucking door, this idiot's heavy." Sasori's tired sounding voice was followed by a hurt moan that could only be coming from Deidara. Keeping his stoic facial expression, Itachi got up from his chair to open the door. A very annoyed looking puppet was carrying a very drunk-looking Deidara. Sasori pushed past Itachi and threw the blonde on the bed; Deidara quickly curled up into a ball and snuggled into the blankets. Itachi blinked twice, not fully understanding what was going on.

"Sasori what did you do to him?" The red-head scoffed and crossed his arms, insulted that he would be accused of killing Deidara. "Is he drunk?"

"No, I drugged him. Now get his mission over with so some of us can fucking leave the base. Kakuzu and Hidan haven't left their room in two days, and Zetsu's going stir crazy." He pushed past the Uchiha to slam the heavy wooden door in his face. Itachi looked from the door to the adorable blonde on his bed. Kisame hadn't been back since last night, so there wasn't going to be anyone disturbing them.

"Itachi-samaaaa un." Deidara moaned half-unconscious and very drugged. Itachi couldn't help but let a smirk find his face. He walked over to the low bed and leaned over the blonde.

"Yes Deidara-kun?" Deidara reached up and grabbed Itachi's wrist, trying to pull the older man on top of him.

"Warm un…" Staring at the twitching bomber, the Uchiha pulled his hand from Deidara's grasp and rested it on the other's arm. He really was too warm, boiling almost. Deidara whimpered and turned over so he was facing Itachi. It was almost too easy…

"Deidara…" Hearing his name, the younger man turned his head ever so slightly to look up at Itachi with that oh-so-fuckable pout on his face. That was enough for Itachi to lose it. He'd wanted Deidara forever, and here he was completely open to him with no one stopping them. Itachi leaned down and kissed the blonde hard. Deidara's eyes flew open as he tried to focus on who was kissing him. He couldn't even remember where he was anymore. Itachi slipped a cool hand up the other's shirt and caressed his chest, rubbing softly over his nipples.

Deidara pushed his head back and moaned, trying to put his thoughts in order. Itachi's touches were turning him on far worse than anyone else's had. Fisting the sheets, Deidara gasped when he felt Itachi's mouth on his neck, sucking at his pulse. Itachi growled and rolled over onto his back, pulling Deidara to sit on top of him. The blonde was incredibly turned on and just going with the motions, as soon as he was situated on top of Itachi he bent down and shoved his tongue into the other's mouth. Deidara sucked on Itachi's tongue sensually and pulled the band out of the raven hair.

The blonde moaned into Itachi's mouth and ground down on him, catching Itachi off-guard. With a wild smirk on his face, the Uchiha undid that string holding Deidara's pants up and pulled his own shirt off. Itachi felt frantic, he had wanted this for so long. Deidara groaned at the loss of Itachi's lips and panted, he was still over-heating from the drug, and couldn't feel anything except pleasure.

"Deidara… pants." The blonde stared at Itachi with slight confusion. But Itachi ignored it and pushed Deidara back onto the bed, yanking the sweat pants off and beginning to kiss down Deidara's neck, sliding the offending shirt over the other man's shoulders and licking a trail down the younger's stomach. Deidara giggled, it tickled when Itachi's tongue and teeth played with the skin just below his belly button. Deidara grabbed the raven's hair and moaned,

"Itachi… please un." The Uchiha wanted nothing more than to service his blonde, but Deidara had made him wait for this, now he was going to have some patience. He completely ignored Deidara's member as he ran his hands up Deidara's chest. Itachi moved up the blonde's body and presented him with three of his fingers.

"Suck Deidara." Still giggling, the blonde drowsily took the three fingers into his mouth and ran his moist tongue over each one coating them evenly. Itachi had to bit his lip, imagining what that tongue would feel like elsewhere…

Kicking his own pants off with ease, he took his fingers from Deidara's hot mouth and pushed the blonde to lay down. Covering him instantly, Itachi positioned his fingers near Deidara's asshole and kissed him deeply.

"Relax love." Deidara couldn't be anything but relaxed right now, he barely felt the first finger go in, and moaned with closed eyes after the second one. Itachi flexed the two fingers and curled them to find Deidara's sweet spot. The blonde arched hard off the bed and pouted at Itachi's evil smirk.

"Itachi-sama j-just do it un…" Itachi couldn't be more pleased to hear _his _blonde say that to him. Quickly sliding the third finger in to be sure, Itachi pulled them out and leaned over Deidara again, this time placing his own rock-hard member at his entrance.

"Do what Deidara? What do you want?" Deidara whined and grabbed Itachi's hips. The Uchiha began to slide into him, only pushing the head of his cock in. He stopped halfway and pulled mostly out, teasing the younger man below him. Deidara writhed and turned entirely red,

"Nooow un!" Itachi leaned down and bit harshly into the soft neck skin below Deidara's ear, pushing into him roughly and savouring the scream it got out of him. Deidara clung to Itachi and bucked his hips for more. Not even trying to ease him into it, Itachi started thrusting into the blonde with incredible force. Although still a little foggy, Deidara tossed his head back and begged Itachi for more, digging his nails into Itachi's back until he was sure he felt blood. The Uchiha above him groaned and pushed Deidara so he was half-sitting up against the wall behind the bed. With his long pale legs wrapped tightly around Itachi's waist, all Deidara could do was hang on as Itachi pounded him.

"Ooh fuck Itachi more un!" Deidara asked breathlessly. The raven smiled and leaned back onto the bed, letting Deidara ride him. The blonde bucked his hips back and forth and reconnected their lips in passion. Roughly biting down on Itachi's tongue, Deidara felt tightness begin to build, Itachi saw the look on his face. Reaching between them while Deidara continued to ride him, Itachi grasped the leaking cock and pumped every time Deidara slide down onto his own. The bomber felt over-loaded with sensations, and it didn't take long before he was moaning as he came all over Itachi's stomach.

With Deidara spent, Itachi had to support the blonde as he bucked faster into the tight warmth surrounding his penis. He knew he was close, and Deidara began biting and sucking at his collarbone, the still wriggling hips of the blonde driving Itachi over the edge and causing him to fill Deidara with his cum.

"Nnn, Itachiii…" Deidara ground Itachi's skin between his teeth once more before collapsing fully on top of him. Both of them breathing hard, it was difficult for Itachi to move away from the blonde, though he desperately needed a shower.

"'Tachi-sama… too dirty… shower, then sleep un." Itachi smiled and lifted Deidara off of him, catching thee soft lips in a loving kiss.

"I like your thinking."

~chika~chika~chika~

FUCK! FINALLY!


End file.
